Touko plus N equals Red?
by Ms.Yellow-Ssanti
Summary: It's been a few years since Touko foiled Team Plasma's plans. She finally becomes the Champion of Unova; even though she isn't over N why does she keep thinking about a new guy named Red?
1. Chapter 1: Champion At Last!

**Title: **Touko plus N equals Red?

**Summary: **It's been a few years since Touko foiled Team Plasma's plans. She finally becomes the Champion of Unova; even though she isn't over N why does she keep thinking about a new guy named Red?

**Rating: **T

**~STORY START~**

Touko slowly opened her eyes as her mother called her name from the kitchen. She sat up slowly and stared out her window, then to her calendar; her eyes widened and jumped out of her bed.

"_That's right,_" she said to herself, "_I became the Champion last night!_" She skipped down the stairs, and then tripped on the last step. Her face flopped on the hard wooden floor.

"You're such a klutz—for the Champion of the Unova region," a familiar voice chuckled. She twitched as she heard it, "_N…?_" Touko thought to herself. A hand slid over her hand and helped her up.

Her anticipation built up as she dramatically looked up to see the face. Touko's face fell when it was her father.

"Oh…It's you, Dad." Touko said half-heartedly. "Wait, Dad?" she said, but filled with excitement. "When did you get back?" she asked as she hugged him.

"Just last night, when you passed out, but I won't be here for long. I have to get back to Kanto," he sighed as he walked back to the table.

"_That explains why I'm still wearing my clothes!_" Touko thought as she stared at her usual outfit—a plain white T-shirt under a thin, black vest and denim shorts.

"Honey, you know your father's a reporter, whether you like it or not, he needs to do his job," her mother informed her as she poured coffee into her father's mug.

Touko sighed, "Well, can't you at least listen to my stories of becoming the Champion?"

"Well, you did leave off on Volcarona, when you I was carrying you to your room," her father said as he stroked his unshaven chin.

Her mother quietly giggled.

Touko blushed, "W-What do you mean?"

"Well, you said something like, 'Damn you, Volcarona! Stop knocking out my Braviary!' and punched me really hard in the face!" Touko's father informed.

The story made Touko blush even more, "I-I did not!"

"Did too!" her father said back, smirking.

Touko stomped her foot on the floor, "Prove it!"

Her mother cleared her throat, "Alright you two, that's enough arguing for now! Besides, both of you have a lot of things to do today. Starting with you, Touko, the Pokémon League is expecting at least three trainers today so you better hurry! And Honey, don't you have a special report about the famous Pokémon Master, Red?"

"Ok, ok," Touko and her father said in unison.

* * *

><p>Luckily, Touko beat the three trainers who challenged without breaking a sweat, but she didn't focus on the trainers—she focused on something else, and that was Red. She really had no idea who that was, so she asked a person who knew anything and mostly everything about Pokémon—one of her closest and childhood friend, Cheren. Of course, it wasn't hard finding him, she instinctively thought that he was training his Pokémon in Victory Road—and she was right.<p>

"You don't know who Red is? And you call yourself a Champion!" Cheren scoffed.

Touko blushed in embarrassment, crossed her arms over her chest, and stomped her foot. "Well, I'm _sorry _if I'm not as smart as you, Dill hole," she playfully punched his arm which rewarded her with a cold and sarcastic 'ouch' from Cheren.

Touko giggled, "You're such an ass!"

He only shrugged.

An awkward silence appeared; Touko looked back and forth the dark cave and breathed in to speak, "So about Red…"

Cheren crossed his legs and folded his hands and set them on his lap. "Red, a famous Pokémon trainer in Kanto well, probably the most famous trainers in this world. It's said that he disbanded an organization called, Team Rocket, on his own; he's a lot like you, Touko—except that you didn't stop Team Plasma on your own…You had the help of Gym Leaders…"

"Y-you can leave that part out you know…" Touko said, hiding her anger.

"I know; I just wanted to annoy you." Cheren answered. "Getting back to the story; it's rumored that he trains himself to become the best of the best by himself on Mt. Silver. But, one trainer _did _beat him…"

Touko's head perked up, "And who's that?"

Cheren shot her a glare, "His name is Hibiki, a trainer from the Johto region."

"That's a really strange name," she commented.

"Well he _is _from a different region…"He cleared his throat and sat back down on the edge of the big boulder, "But I read in some gossip magazines that Red comes home on Christmas and for his Mother's birthday."

"Well isn't he a nice kid." Touko commented.

"He's around our age, Touko." Cheren added. Touko didn't say anything.

"So, why are you suddenly interested in Red?" Cheren asked. He adjusted his glasses, stood up, and dusted the dust off of his clothes. Touko shrugged, "My dad was talking about it."

"Oh, I see…I just thought you forgot about _him_." Cheren said in disgust. Touko cocked an eyebrow as she let out one of her Pokémon, a Krokorok, "'Him' who?"

"That guy with the letter for his name…What was it…M?" Cheren continued coldly.

Touko threw a pebble at his head. "His name's N," she snapped. "C'mon Krokorok, let's get out of here! Use dig!" She whipped her big, fluffy ponytail in Cheren's face as she jumped on Krokorok's back.

As Touko slowly disappeared into the ground Cheren sighed and slumped back down on the boulder. He sighed, "I guess she really _isn't _over him."

A man shivered as the cold air hit him; he stared at the snowy ground and poked his finger in the snow. He smiled brightly and started to draw something.

Behind him a guy who wore mostly the color red and had a Pikachu on his shoulder stared.

"Oh, Red-kun," the man said quickly focusing to finish his drawing. Red pointed, not saying a word. The man clapped his hands together when he finished his masterpiece. "She's a dear friend of mine, even though this isn't what she actually looks like isn't she beautiful?" he asked Red.

Red leaned closer to get a better view, when he did, he shrugged. "What's her name?" Red asked staring at the man. As he asked, the cold wind hit their faces.

Red's Pikachu shivered; Red stared at it and gave the shivering Pikachu his red cap and smiled gently at it. The man in front of Red held on to his gray and white cap as his long, floppy green ponytail moved along with the wind.

Red asked again, a little more loudly this time, "N, what's her name?"

N smiled and stood up, he stared at the sky. "Her name is Touko," he finally said.

**~INSIDE RED'S MIND~**

Red stared at N and cocked his head like a bird. "_What a strange name/i_," he thought, "_But then again, N's an even stranger name_." He stared back at his Pikachu.

"Pika?" it asked. Red responded with a smile, "_I wonder how my mom's doing?_"

* * *

><p><strong>~AFTER WORD~<strong>

_Um…would this be called a one-shot or just a story…I don't know, maybe I'll continue it if I feel like it, maybe I won't._

_Geck; I really have to continue the Ouran fan fiction…Damn writer's block…! But I'm seriously going to discontinue the Naruto fan fiction. Why? 'Cause it sucks! Eck; the characters are totally OOC and the plot doesn't even make sense…!_

_But seriously, review if you want more, maybe I'll update if I feel like it! BTW: I'm seriously not good at naming stories—or coming up with summaries…And if you are reviewing please suggest a name for this story!_

_**EDIT: **__I changed Ethan's name to 'Hibiki' because it might become important later on…Maybe, I haven't worked out the kinks yet…_


	2. Chapter 2: Who is this Red Person?

**Title: **Touko plus N equals Red?

**Summary: **It's been a few years since Touko foiled Team Plasma's plans. She finally becomes the Champion of Unova; even though she isn't over N why does she keep thinking about a new guy named Red?

**Rating: **T

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

**~CHAPTER TWO~**

Touko walked towards Professor Juniper's lab. It's been probably a few months or so since she visited there. She slowly turned the knob; when she took a step in, she was greeted by a tight hug by none other than Bianca—another childhood friend of hers.

"Touko, how are you; I haven't seen you in such a long time; how have you been, where were you?" Bianca asked in different emotions without taking a single breath. Touko pushed Bianca away gently. "Slow down, Bianca, and talk slowly; geez, I can't understand a word coming from your mouth!" Touko informed her blond friend. "S-sorry," Bianca whispered.

"Well, if it isn't the new champion of Unova Touko," Professor Juniper said, "I was just going to call you!" Touko bowed deeply, "Professor Juniper; I'm sorry for not calling you on the XTransiver on the way here, it was just that I had something to discuss with you!"  
>Professor Juniper lightly slapped Touko's back, "It's OK, and I was going to call you over anyways!" The brunette's brows furrowed.<p>

She sat across from Professor Juniper and Bianca; Touko awkwardly stared at the cup of green tea that was on the table, then her eyes drifted to the Patrat that was scurrying around in the lab. "So, is something the matter, Touko?" Touko's eyes snapped back into reality when she asked that question.

"Oh, well, it's not like it's bothering me, but um…Professor, do you know who Red, the famous Pokémon trainer is?" she blurted out quickly. Bianca almost spit her tea out on Touko's face.

"What; you don't know who Red is?" Bianca shouted. "I can't believe this; he's like, one of the most famous Pokémon trainers in this world—well, next to Wallace…" The professor shushed Bianca. "Well, it _is _pretty surprising if you haven't heard Red's name anywhere…By any chance do you know about Team Rocket?"  
>Touko scratched her head, "Hm…Well, a few months ago, I met a man who said he was a former Team Rocket grunt in Icirrus City…Well at least that's what I think he said…" Touko took a deep breath and continued, "But Cheren already told me that he defeated Team Rocket all on his own; is that even possible?"<p>

Professor Juniper drank her warm tea, "Well, like what Bianca said; Red _is _a famous well-known trainer, and he beat Team Rocket _because_ he was just that strong. If you don't mind carrying this around, but…" The professor got up from the table and walked to her bookshelf. She pulled out a big, red book and placed it on top of the table. "…This is the biography of Red—from his childhood life to when he became the famous trainer of the Pokémon world; is that all, Touko?"

Touko gaped at the book. "Yes, that's all, Professor! Thank you for giving this to me!" Touko reached for the book and stuffed it in her bag. "So, Professor, why were _you _looking for me?"

"Well, I know you're busy with being the Champion and everything, but Touko, can you go check out the Abyssal Ruins for me? I've been contacted by a very famous collector that he has something he wants in that Ruin; is that alright?"

"Of course it'll be alright! I'd be more than happy to!" Touko cheered. "But, I'd have to close the League for that day…" she whispered. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience…" the Professor said as she laughed nervously. "And there is another person who will be going with you to—"

"Professor Juniper, I'm here!" a familiar voice shouted, interrupting the Professor's voice.

"Well, well, speak of the devil; here he is now! Come on in, Touya!"

Touko jumped up right after she heard Touya's name; as he stepped into the room she ran towards the nineteen year old and gave him a hug.

"Touya, I missed you so much," Touko exclaimed as she pulled him away to see his face. Touya took this chance as an opening and gave Touko a head-lock.

"What are you talking about, idiot? We just talked a few days ago before you challenged Alder!" he reminded as he ruffled with her hair.

Bianca also stood up, "Touya-kun, where were you these couple of years? You totally missed out on Touko beating Team Plasma and N-kun!" She puffed up her cheeks and crossed her arms.

Touya laughed awkwardly, "Sorry, sorry—but Bianca _will _be Bianca; and who's this 'N'?"

Touko stared blankly at the floor, but shook herself out of it. "It's no one…Just the 'King' of Team Plasma, is all. C'mon, we should go to Undella Town right away!" Touko grabbed Touya's wrist and headed out Professor Juniper's lab. She grabbed a Poke ball and threw it in the air. "Braviary, come on out!" she shouted.

The giant Braviary showed himself off by soaring into the clear, blue sky and expanding his big wings—hoping to get the attention of a near-by female bird Pokémon. Touko giggled, "Alright, Braviary, no need to show off; you just need to fly Touya and me to Undella Town. Can you handle that?" Braviary nodded furiously and proudly showed off his big wings yet again.  
>"Alright," Touko exclaimed as she jumped on his back. "Get on Touya!" she said as she gave him her hand for a boost. Touya nodded and gave her a high five and jumped on the bird Pokémon's back on his own.<p>

"I know how to get on a Pokémon's back, Touko!" he retorted as he laughed.

"Alright then; to Undella Town, go Braviary!"

The Pokémon squawked and flapped his wings to fly up high into the air.

* * *

><p>Red opened the door to his house and set his red cap on the coat hanger. N followed shortly after him, it was his first time being in someone else's house instead of his old castle so he walked in awkwardly. But he was amazed how the house had two rooms and one staircase.<p>

Red walked into his kitchen and jumped an inch back. N quickly ran over by him to see what made his new friend scared or surprised (an emotion which Red _never _showed).

N stared at the young man who was sitting comfortably at the kitchen table. "Yo," the man saluted. His hair was brown and was spiked up, he has on a stylish jacket and beige pants and his sitting posture didn't really 'respect' the kitchen furniture of Red's house.

N leaned down to Red's ear. "Red, who is this person?" he whispered. Red sighed an inaudible sigh; he just ignored him and opened up his fridge, grabbed a tiny bottle of Moo Moo Milk and drank it; he left quickly after.

"Aw, c'mon Red; do you seriously not want to see your best buddy?"

The black haired male just ignored him while he was petting his Pikachu—who was laying snuggly across his lap.

N fidgeted awkwardly and breathed in to talk. "Um, who are you, Mister?"

The brunette blinked like he just noticed N standing their innocently. "Oh yeah, sorry, didn't see you there! I'm Green, the eighth gym leader of Kanto—nice to meet 'ya, and what's your name?"

"It's N; and I'm also glad to meet you!" Green offered N a hand to shake. N stared at the hand and tilted his head.

"You're supposed to shake the hand, N; like this…" Red stood up and set his bottle of milk on the table and put N's hand in Green's and moved it up and down. N only nodded, while Green's jaw dropped.

"What the heck, Red? You talk to him and not me? You've known me for your whole life and you only said a few words to me!" the gym leader complained. Red whipped his head around and sat back down on the couch. He turned on the TV and flipped through the channels. Red quickly stopped at the IPTV news channel and his eyes widened.

**~AFTER WORD~**

_Ooh, Red turned on the TV! *Dramatic music plays* Yeah, I seriously had a writer's block for this chapter…Ugh, I hate writer's block…Working on three fan fictions and two/three original stories, plus school work! Ugh! I am such a busy-body! I hope my camera gets fixed so I can post up drawings I did! Yay, I am using a lot of exclamation points…Oh, boy. _

_But seriously, review…I want some love for this story!_

_CIAO~~_


	3. Chapter 3: Abyssal Ruins part 1

**Title:** Touko plus N equals Red?

**Summary:** It's been a few years since Touko foiled Team Plasma's plans. She finally becomes the Champion of Unova; even though she isn't over N why does she keep thinking about a new guy named Red?

**Rating:** T

**~CHAPTER THREE~**

Red quickly stopped at the IPTV news channel; his eyes widened.

"_This is Hilbert White on 'The Search for the Legendary Trainer Red' we are currently at the freezing cold peak of Mt. Silver—and we see no one here! What is the meaning of this?_" the reporter yelled into his microphone.

Red sighed and slumped down on his couch. "What is it, Red?" N asked as he skipped out of the kitchen with his new friend, Green.  
>Green's ears perked up as he hears Red's name, "Oh-ho, I see now!" He turned towards N and put an arm around N's shoulder.<p>

"You see, N," he started. "This hot-shot name Red here is super afraid of the public; it's a miracle that he's even considered one of the best trainers in the history of the Pokémon world!"

"Is that so?" N asked as he petted Red's Pikachu. Red ignored Green quickly turned off his T.V; he grabbed his bag, jumped off his couch and gestured his Pikachu to him, his Pikachu jumped on top of Red's shoulder.

"N," Red said, "You came from Unova, right?"

The green haired male nodded.

"Do you have a Pokémon that can fly me there?"

N thought for a moment; he tapped his chin with his index finger. "Oh, yes I do, but he may not obey you, Red."

"Its fine, as long as he can fly me to Unova to a safe place, I'll be relaxed." Red stepped out of his house while N followed along.

"What and what about me? I closed my gym for _you _Red," Green shouted, shaking his fist in the air.

* * *

><p>With Touko's Braviary, her and Touya flew over to Undella Town.<p>

She got off her huge bird Pokémon and put him back in his Poke ball.

"Hey this place is pretty nice," Touya said, putting sunglasses over his eyes. "There's even a beach too!"

Touko rolled her eyes, "_Typical Touya._" He ran towards the sparkling beach, but was immediately held back by his female friend.

"Touya, focus will you? We have to find the Riches' Villa!"

"Yes, Mother," Touya said sarcastically. "So, how does this villa look like?"

"Well, the Professor said that the Riches are well...Rich, so I'm pretty sure the villa will be big and—What?" Touko was interrupted by Touya's constant shoulder poking.

"Hey, Touko, I think I found it," he said, staring up at the enormous building. They awed at the building and snapped out of it quickly and stepped in.

* * *

><p>Both Touko and Touya stood at the entrance hall, amazed by the interior of the house—chandeliers in every room. The two jumped as they heard a snicker in the big and seemingly empty villa.<p>

"So, you two are the kids that Father hired?" a little boy asked behind them. Touya and Touko turned around quickly. They stared at the little boy wearing a fancy suit carrying a little toy train; they couldn't help but to say 'aw'.

The little boy seemed to be a little irritated, "Don't 'aw' at me; I am Draco, and I bet you that as a trainer _I_ have more superior power than the likes of you beggars!"

"_Uh-oh,_" Touko thought; she knew that Touya was the type of a person who accepts challenges easily and won't give up until he wins. Touya glared at him and smirked.

"YOU WANT TO BET ON THAT, LITTLE BOY? FINE, I'LL BATTLE YOUR BUIZEL, BUT JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE SMALL, I WON'T GO EASY ON YOU," Touya shouted with rage. He threw his Poke ball in the air, "Show that little boy who's boss, Venusaur!"

The floor shook as Venusaur was released from its Poke ball.

"Go, Buizel," Draco shouted as he released his Pokémon.

"Look at that tiny Buizel, it's nothing compared to my Venusaur," Touya bragged; Venusaur seemed to cry out in laughter also.

Draco and his water-type glared at the two. "Buizel, use water gun!"  
>Buizel nodded and water gushed out from his mouth; Venusaur didn't dodge, but the water didn't affect her that much at all, either.<p>

"Is that all you got, boy," Touya laughed, "Alright, this is what you get for calling us beggars, Venusaur use razor leaf!" The giant Pokémon seemed to roar; she bent her head down to the floor and released the leaves from her giant flower.

The Buizel tried to dodge, but horribly failed; he plopped down on the floor, the Buizel fainted.

"OH YEAH; what did I tell you, little boy?" Touya cheered as he jumped up and down and hugged his Venusaur.

"N-No fair; grass-types are a weakness to water-types!"

"Who cares; I won, and you lost; apologize to me _and_ the girl for calling us beggars!"

Draco narrowed his eyes, "No, I can't, I won't—not unless you defeat all my family members in a battle!"

"T-Touya..." Touko said, trying to calm her friend down. "Fine, but if I win—you _and_ your family members have to give me double the prize money," Touya continued, ignoring Touko. "LET'S DO THIS," he shouted out.

* * *

><p>Red stared at the snowy peak he was standing on, "<em>So this is that famous Giant Chasm that Professor Oak was talking about...<em>"

"Here it is," N announced as he sat down on the snowy ground. "Father and I came here once, to see how unattended humans can be to leave Pokémon in a snowy place like this...But seeing them now...It looks like the residences still haven't done anything to them." Red adjusted his hat and held on tighter to Pikachu who was inside his jacket; he also sat down and stared at the blank, white, hazy sky.

"_Well, this place seems ominous..._"

* * *

><p>Touya healed up his Pokémon pals after he battled all the trainers of the Riches' Villa.<p>

"Ha, take that, Draco," Touya exclaimed after he sprayed his Venusaur with his Full Restore; Draco only turned his head in anger.

"Um...So where _is_ the guy we're supposed to help...?" Touko asked Touya; he shrugged. "Beats me, I've never been _this_ far into the region. Touko smacked her forehead, "_Of course...It_ is_ Touya after all..._"

The two heard a loud cough, "So you two are looking for the guy that Professor Juniper asked you to find, right?" a black belt asked the two. He seemed to be meditating on the far end of the shelves of the many items that were stacked up in the glass shelves.

"Yes, that's right," Touya answered rather calmly, "do you know where he is?"

"Well..." he began; he twirled around and stood up, revealing an expensive suit, "I'm right HERE!"

The two froze; they stared back in shock as the plain black belt suddenly transformed to a rich man in a sparkling suit.

"Whoa," Touya exclaimed, "that's totally awesome!" Touko rubbed her temple; she gently elbowed her friend in the side to snap him out of it. "Oh, yeah," Touya started, "so, what did you need our help with, Mr. Riches?"

"Well, you see kids," he started to say, "As you can tell by the numerous cases around me, I am a collector! But sadly, I am too old to collect anything..."  
>"And where do we come in?" Touko asked, a little impatiently. "Oh, little missy, I'll get there!" He babbled more and more on about his collections.<p>

"Uh...Mr. Riches, I don't mean to be rude, but...When the heck do _we_ come in?" Touya asked smiling to hide his anger.

"Oh, I'm sorry; anyways, since most of these collections came from the Abyssal Ruins—which is a ruin underneath the sea—I wish that you two, healthy children, can fetch some items for me, in return, I will reward you with money!" Touko and Touya's eyes brightened, "It's a done deal!"

As the two walked out of the villa, Touko came to an abrupt stop.

"Wait," she said as she held back Touya by the shirt, "where exactly _is_ the Abyssal Ruins?" Touya stared back at her, "What, you don't know, Touko? I thought you went all the way around Unova!"

"W-well...I only went around Unova so I could train my Pokémon..." she said sheepishly; Touya sighed."Psst, hey, you two; I know where the Abyssal Ruin is," a female voice called; the two looked around only to see a girl in a white dress staring at them. The girl noticed the two looking at her and pointed towards the wide, blue sea.

Touko looked flabbergasted, "Ok, there is no _way_ that the Abyssal Ruins are in the sea!"  
>"Shh, Touko, calm down and listen to her," Touya cooed, "is it really <em>in<em> the sea?" The girl answered with a slow nod; she walked over to Touya and handed him a disc.

"This is contains the Hidden Machine, Dive, which allows you to go underwater with a water-type," she informed, "but be careful, the Abyssal Ruins is a tricky maze that allows you to take a specific amount of steps before the torrent kicks you out of there." The girl looked up in shock as the two brunettes walked a long way towards the beach.

"Ah the beach, eh," Touya said as he took off his shirt, "Time to get my tan on!" He then threw up his Poke ball into the clear sky, and a giant Empoleon came out. Touko gawked at the giant penguin Pokémon.

"Alright, Emperor," Touya started, "today, you'll be learning a new move, and it's called Dive—you ready?" Empoleon responded with a salute of his giant wings; Touya nodded with pleasure. "So Touko," he said as he got done teaching Empoleon's new move, "where's your water-type?"

Touko's head rose up quickly, "Oh...Well, you see...I don't really carry around my Panpour with me—he's with Mom..." she blushed and scratched her head. Touya stared at her and looked towards Empoleon.

"Emperor, think you're strong enough to carry me and this heavy woman?" he asked jokingly; both Touko _and_ Empoleon looked offended, he roared as if to say, '_you trying to test me?_' Empoleon grabbed Touko and Touya gently and placed the two on top of his back; he jumped in the water and swam fast.

**~AFTER WORD~**

_Heh, I love Empoleon~ my favorite water starter (I don't care what you guys say—Empoleon's badass!), and yes—I named Touya's Empoleon 'Emperor' because that was my Empoleon's name—__I__ know, _so_ creative! Finally N and Red's at the Giant Chasm; I bet you guys, my readers, were probably impatient too, eh? Well, don't get relieved yet, 'cause N and Touko won't meet any sooner! But, if that time comes...I'll be having a writer's block on how to get the story moving...Dang it! Don't say I didn't warn you!_

_P.S.: Yeah, I made Touya's Venasaur a female, problem?_

_P.P.S.: SERIOUSLY, REVIEW-SHOW THIS FANFICTION SOME LOVE!_

_CIAO~_


	4. Chapter 4: Abyssal Ruins part 2

**Title: **Touko plus N equals Red?

**Summary: **It's been a few years since Touko foiled Team Plasma's plans. She finally becomes the Champion of Unova; even though she isn't over N why does she keep thinking about a new guy named Red?

**Rating:** T

**~CHAPTER FOUR~**

Touko, Touya, and Emperor, Touya's Empoleon, were on top of the surface of a beautiful blue sea.

"Alright, Emperor, ready?" Touya asked as he pumped his arms in the air. Emperor answered with a loud roar. "OK then, Emperor use Dive!" Then, Touko realized something, "Touya wait—"

The brunette's words were washed out from the deep blue sea; she gripped onto Emperor's wing tightly as the giant Pokémon sped through the water. Touko closed her eyes and reopened them until she saw a light.

"Hey, Touko…breathe!" Touya said as he lightly shook her. Touko gasped and flailed on the stony floor; she coughed and stood up slowly. She stared at her wet clothes.

"You idiot," she yelled, "Just because _you _had your swimsuit, doesn't mean _I _had mine!"

Touya backed up slowly, "Sorry, sorry, but can you keep it down—I feel like this place will break in to pieces if we yell!"

Touko stared at her surrounding area; she saw nothing but big, gray, stony blocks with strange symbols written across it. She knocked on one of the blocks, "Seems pretty sturdy to me!"

"That's _not _the point," Touya whispered, "this is an ancient ruin—if it's ancient it might this place might be fragile too! We gotta find those items!"

As the two kept walking farther and farther away from the entrance, Touko couldn't help _but _to feel strange.

"Hey Touya, how come we can breathe in here?" Touko asked suspiciously. Touya shrugged, "Beats me, I just wanna find some items and get out of here as fast as we can—"

Touya was interrupted as the two of them heard rumbling noises from the distance; Touko jumped and clung to her bag, "D-Did you here that just now?"

"That's why I want to get out of here—sheesh, are you just hearing the rumbling noises _now_?" Touya asked as he walked a little faster.

"H-Hey wait, Touya!"

* * *

><p>Red couldn't help <em>but <em>feel uneasy in this place—sure Mt. Silver was a lonely place, but Red felt that the Giant Chasm was hiding something...Something powerful, mysterious, and horrendous—that is. He stared down at his Pikachu was snuggling up to his shirt.

N sat cross-legged on the other side petting the giant black legendry's head. He poked at the snow and drew a face.

"Do you remember her, Zekrom?" N asked as he finished his picture. Zekrom's head jerked up in the air. "_That's the girl who tamed Reshiram._" N nodded, "Yeah she is, Touko...I wonder what she's doing at this moment."

* * *

><p>Touko and Touya ran away from the giant wave coming towards them.<p>

"What the hell did you do, Touya?" Touko yelled before she sneezed; she jumped in the air to make her run faster.

"_Me_? What did _you_ do, Touko?" Touya asked, enraged by Touko's question; he pulled out his Pokéball and Emperor popped out of it; he lend Touko a hand and she gladly jumped on top of Empoleon's back. "Hold on tight," Touya said, "Emperor get us out of here quickly!" He swallowed some air along with Touko and the Empoleon dove down in the water fiercely.

As Emperor reached the surface, Emperor laid on his back.

Touko gasped for air and rested her head on the Pokémon's stomach. "I...Am..._Never_...Going back there again," she said in between her breaths.

"You said it sister," Touya agreed; Touko, shocked to see him so relaxed on top of Empoleon's stomach. His body was stretched out his stomach and he held up two cans of lemonade. He tossed one to Empoleon, which he happily drank. He also leaned closer to Touko's head and placed the other can up on her head. "Drink up, Champion!"

Touko growled.

"I bet you guys were kicked out of the Abyssal Ruins," a female voice shouted out, "that's what I was trying to tell you two!"

The two brunettes and the Pokémon's head turned towards the voice.

"Eh? Who are you?" Touya asked bluntly; the girl staggered back.

"You idiot, that's the girl who gave you the Hidden Machine," Touko scolded as she smacked the back of his head. Touya laughed, "Oh yeah, I remember you now!"

"...That idiot...!" she muttered under her breath; she sat up proudly on the rock again, "Getting back on to the subject—I told you guys this, but you took off running to the beach as soon as I can tell you about the ruins!"

Touya laughed awkwardly, "Uh...Heh, s-sorry..." Touko slapped her hand on to her forehead.

"The Abyssal Ruins is a tricky maze and if you don't take the correct path or you run out of steps, the torrent will kick you out of there—and I'm pretty sure you guys noticed this..." the girl explained.

Touya's head rested on Emperor's stomach, the trainer _and_ the Pokémon were snoring quietly. "W-What?" Touya said as he rubbed his eyes.

"DO YOU _WANT _ME TO GO OVER THERE AND HIT YOU?" the girl shouted out as her face turned red with irritation.

"Sorry," Touya started to say sincerely, "but your explanations are boring~"

The girl didn't hesitate to jump in the water and smack the back of his head—_hard_.

**~AFTER WORD~**

_Yeah, I'll just leave it at that_—_man, so stuck with this chapter...And I haven't updated in a while...I apologize for that! So many test, quizzes, and drama in my life...Ugh! Wow, such a short chapter I wrote...I feel kind of ashamed now..._

_CIAO~_


	5. Chapter 5: What Just Happened?

**Title: **Touko plus N equals Red?

**Summary: **It's been a few years since Touko foiled Team Plasma's plans. She finally becomes the Champion of Unova; even though she isn't over N why does she keep thinking about a new guy named Red?

**Rating:** T

**~CHAPTER FIVE~**

A pink haired nurse placed a bag of frozen Oran berries on Touya's throbbing head.

"T-Thanks, Nurse Joy..." Touya groaned out. The nurse smiled, "It's not a problem at all!"

"Ugh! Hey girl, why'd you have to _hit_ my head?" The girl glared over at him, "Isn't it obvious? You made me mad, and I hurt you—isn't that something that you should have expected?"

Touko held in a laugh. "She's got a point, Touya, you should never act like that with women," she commented as she sipped on her Pecha berry smoothie. "By the way, what's your name?"

The girl blinked and her cheeks became red, "Oh, I forgot to tell you my name...Wow embarrassing...! Anyways, I'm Melodia, and I'm guessing..." she turned her head and glared back at Touya, "that _your _name's Touya!"

Touya stuck his tongue out, "Yeah, it is! Bet you wish you want an _awesome_ name like me~" Melodia scoffed and turned her attention towards Touko, "So what's _your_ name?"

Touko smiled, "My name's Touko!"

"So are you on vacation?"

"Nah, just a mission for Professor Juniper!"

"Oh really? I thought people your age would be on a quest to become the Champion or something!" Melodia commented in a surprised voice. "Well...I'm_ already_ the Champion..." Touko informed as she scratched her head.

"Whoa, seriously? Then you're like, really strong, right?"

Touko shrugged, "Uh...I guess—" Touko was interrupted by Melodia's squeal. "Can I see your team, then?" Melodia grabbed Touko's hands and squeezed them tightly.  
>"Sure..." Touko said uncomfortably; Melodia smiled brightly.<p>

* * *

><p>Red stared at the snowy mountains surrounding him. His red eyes locked on the tiny village below him, "<em>This place is really isolated...<em>"

"Red, where are you wandering off to?" N asked with curious eyes. Red jumped and stared up at the taller man; he placed a hand over his chest to calm himself. "Just walking around," Red answered, "hey N, Why is this place so isolated?" N blinked and sat on the thin layer of snow on the ground.

The green haired man put a finger under his chin, "Well, if I remember correctly...Servants of mine, Anthea and Concordia, has told me about how people of Lancunosa Town see Kyurem."

"Kyurem...?"

"A long time ago," N started as he took a deep breath, "a large meteor, containing Kyurem, came down from the sky. The people of that town believed that Kyurem would come during the nights, take the humans and Pokémon, and eat them. That's why the people of Lancunosa don't come near here, and it may explain why they have a wall surrounding their town."

Red nodded, "I see..." he stepped by a large hole in the ground and stared at the frozen water, and then he heard a roar. Red's eyes widened, "Pikachu, N did you hear that?" N stood up quickly and walked to Red. They stared at each of their reflections in the frozen water; bigger drops of snow fell from the sky and the wind blew harshly.

The two heard the roar once again; they covered their faces from the harsh cold wind and big clumps of snow. When they lifted their heads up, the thin layer of snow they were standing on changed to a thick, white blanket.

"Alright guys, c'mon out!" Touko shouted as she threw the six Pokéballs in the air. Melodia's eyes sparkled with awe.

Serperior slithered with grace, Braviary flapped his wings proudly, the Darmanitan pounded her strong fists to the soft sand, Krokorok's usual smirk became bigger after she saw Melodia, Zebritska's stripes flashed, and Hydriegon's other heads chomped their teeth with excitement.

"Kyah, they're all so beautiful~" Melodia squealed, yet again. Touko laughed uncomfortably again while Touya snorted.

Undella Town's ground suddenly vibrated. "Whoa! Did you guys _feel_ that?" Touya shouted as he shot up from his sitting position. Touko sighed, "It was probably Daruma Doll punching the ground...Daruma Doll, don't do that alright?" Touko commanded gently. The Darmanitan gave her owner a confused look.

Then the ground rumbled again and the loud roar was heard. "There it is again! Touko, it's not Daruma Doll—something's going on!" Touya tried to say over the roar.

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._ Touya and Touko's Xtransceivers beeped and vibrated. The two turned answered the call.

"_Hello...Ko...Tou..._" a familiar female voice said. The two trainers stared at their Xtransceivers' screen. "Who is this?" Touya asked the person loudly. Then, the shaking of the ground finally stopped and the roaring quieted down.

"_Touko, Touya, can you two hear me?_" Professor Juniper shouted on the other line.

"Yeah, we can hear you loud and clear!" Touya answered.

The Professor sighed, "_Good, what's happening over there?_"

Touko looked over to Touya, he shrugged. "I don't really know," Touko finally answered, "I thought it was Daruma Doll pounding on hitting the ground again, but then we heard a roar..."

"_Hmm..._" the Professor tapped her chin, "_...This is odd_—"

"Did you feel it too, Professor? Is Mom and Dad alright?" Touya asked.

"_Oh yes, we're all fine! Unlike you guys we only felt a little shake...Which is _very_ odd!_"

"Are you guys alright out there?" Nurse Joy asked as she walked out of the Poké Center. "Yes we're all fine—"

"Uh, Touko, you're Pokémon are..." Melodia pointed out, interrupting her. Touko looked over to her Pokémon and gasped, "Oh my; are you guys alright?" Touko ran towards her team and tried to calm them down.

"Oh no, please, don't touch them!" Nurse Joy warned, "Audino, use Heal Pulse!"

Audino waddled over towards Touko's Pokémon quickly and extended her short arms out and waved it in the air, "_Aaaauuudino_~"

Touko's Pokémon calmed down and snuggled up to the brunette, "Alright guys, I think you had enough for today..." She put them back in each of their Pokéballs, "Thank you so much Nurse Joy!"

"No, no, it was nothing! After all, it _is_ my job to heal and cure Pokémon!"

"Professor, you wouldn't have any idea why this is happening, would you?" Touya asked in a worried tone.

The Professor opened her mouth to speak, but closed it right after. Touya heard a door open from the other line. "I_ might have a few theories_." a male voice said. Touya paused, his voice was _too_ familiar: arrogant, monotone, and sarcastic.

"Cheren, is that you?"

Cheren blinked slowly, "Hey Touya, long time no see."

* * *

><p><strong>~AFTER WORD~<strong>

_Ah~ this chapter flowed out of me like crazy! Man, I should just quit trying to write multiples of stuff at a time. I've been strangely getting addicted to the Subway Bosses too (then again, who wouldn't be? They're so freaking hot)! Oh, I can't _wait_ for the next chapter!_

_And to LoveTheNyah: I also know that there are spelling/grammar mistakes...I have a strange way of editing_—_you see, I don't have Microsoft Word (and I'm too lazy to purchase it...!), but my parents' computer does...So I edit my stories up there. But, the mouse in my parents' computer is really, _really_ jacked up! So I haven't been able to use it...And I can't go on internet up there because of this stupid fake AntiVirus thing that my sister and I have been trying oh-so hard to get rid of since this Saturday...! (Wow, I feel like I'm making excuses here, but it's the truth...)_

_CIAO~_


	6. Chapter 6: The Plan

**Title: **Touko plus N equals Red?

**Summary: **It's been a few years since Touko foiled Team Plasma's plans. She finally becomes the Champion of Unova; even though she isn't over N why does she keep thinking about a new guy named Red?

**Rating:** T

**~CHAPTER SIX~**

Touya blinked at the sudden sight of his childhood friend, "Yeah...Long time no see, Cheren."

Cheren blinked slipped his glasses off and cleaned it with a clean cloth. "_So Cheren, do you have an idea why this happened?_" Professor Juniper asked gently.

Cheren checked his glasses in the light before answering, "_As a matter of fact, I have a positive feeling that it was caused by a Pokémon..._"

Touya stared down at his Xtransciever, "Well," he asked his friend impatiently, "spit it out! What's causing this?"

"_Touya, tell me what happened there first, I want to make sure that I understand the situation before blurting out something stupid._"

Touya's eyebrow suddenly twitched, "You sure know how to make a guy irritated..." Cheren shrugged, "_So I've been told._"

The brunette told him how a sudden earthquake had happened and how they suddenly heard a loud and ominous roar.

Cheren's brows furrowed and his mouth became a thin line—his thinking face, to be specific—was forming quickly. "_You guys_ are_ in Undella Town, right?_"

Touya nodded, "But what does that have to do with any—"

"_Have you ever heard of the Pokémon, Kyurem?_" Cheren interrupted. Touya blinked, his face clearly showed confusion, "What? What kind of a Pokémon is that?"

"_Kyurem is a legendary Pokémon that lives by the Giant Chasm, a place where both you and Touko are close to, it's said that Kyurem _eats_ humans and other Pokémon_—"

"AGAIN, WHAT KIND OF A POKéMON _IS_ THAT?" Touya shouted. "_It's a legend Touya,_" Cheren sighed, "_leave Undella and go straight towards the Giant Chasm and check out what's going on over there!_" Cheren instructed.

"Uh...OK...?" Touya said right before Cheren hung up. Touya looked away from his Xtransciever and walked towards Touko and Melodia.

"Touko, I just got done talking to the Professor and Cheren."

Touko looked away from Melodia, "Did they know what's going on?"

"Cheren said to go to the Giant Chasm!"

"Why?"

"He said that we should check to see if everything's alright there; we better hurry!"

Touko nodded and waved good-bye to her new friend, Melodia and sent out her Braviary. "Braviary, take us to Lancunosa Town—hurry!" she commanded; the Braviary flapped his wings and squawked before taking off.

* * *

><p>Professor Juniper grabbed her white lab coat and stuffed her feet into her orange sneakers, "Alright, Cheren, let's investigate!" Cheren nodded and put a hand over his pockets; he froze.<p>

The female professor blinked and stared at Cheren's figure. "Cheren, honey, are you OK?" Cheren sighed and slapped the palm of his hand to his forehead, "Crap, I forgot my team at home..."

"Oh my...That's pretty bad..."

Cheren cleared his throat and straightened up, "Professor could you wait for a minute so I can grab my Pokémon?"

"Of course, that's not a problem for me."

Cheren bowed to the professor and ran out of the lab quickly and headed down the road, "_Damn! How can I forget the most important things for a trainer?_"

* * *

><p>Touko stepped off of her Braviary's back and put him back in his Pokéball; both of the brunettes noticed that the town's streets were empty.<p>

"What's going on _here_? Some kind of religious ritual?" Touya asked out loud. Touko flicked his forehead, "You idiot! Don't shout that out—it might offend some people here!" Touya rubbed his head, "R-Right..."

"_Two hits in one day on the same spot..._" he said to himself.

Touko and Touya stepped into the Poké Center casually, they heard a girl scream, "C-COME IN QUICKLY...PLEASE!"

They were dragged in by a pair of arms and the person threw the two down on the floor.

"H-Hey, what's up with this town?" Touya asked the person. The woman placed a finger over Touya's lips; he blushed in response.

"Did you guys _not_ hear those sounds?" the woman asked them with a shaky voice.

"'Sounds'? Yeah, we heard them—"

The woman sighed, interrupting Touko, "I don't think it's safe for young people like you two should wander around freely, it might try to eat you guys _and_ you're Pokémon!"

"A-A-Are you talking about K-Kyurem?" Touya squeaked out; the woman's response was a nod. "I think we'll be fine by ourselves...We _are_ pretty brave—"

"Nonsense!" the woman shouted out, cutting off Touko—yet again, "Didn't you hear me, Girl? It might try to _eat_ you _and_ your Pokémon!"

Touko gave the woman a determined look, "Like I said, the two of us are both brave...Plus, I _am_ the Champion of Unova so I'm one tough cookie!" She grabbed Touya's hand and dragged him off of the floor, "C'mon Touya, stop drooling and let's go!"

"..."

* * *

><p>Red looked around the place where he was standing, he looked down into his red jacket and found his Pikachu snuggled on him and N curled up in a ball by his legs. Red leaned down to N's sided and poked his arm.<p>

N's grey eyes bolted open and he gripped on to Red's wrist. Red winced, "...N?" The green-haired man pulled the legendary trainer closer to his side.

Red's eyes became wide open as N's face snuggled closer to Red's chest; his long arms were wrapped tightly around the other man's torso. The green haired man's body shook violently, "You would leave me, right, Red?"

Red stayed silent and started stroking N's green fluffy hair; his little yellow companion, Pikachu, jumped out of his shirt and stared at the two men hugging.

* * *

><p><strong>~AFTER WORD~<strong>

_First let me just say this: I'm flattered that you like this fanfic_—_I seriously did NOT know that my story will get so much love and attention~ I can't thank you guys enough for the reviews~~ *cries tears of joy* (stop crying, you're making your readers sick!)_

_Secondly, to all you guys who were looking forwards to Cheren parts: I'm so so sorry that this is all he has for this chapter... (Brain Y U NO CREATE MORE PARTS FOR CHEREN!) I love Cheren, in fact, I'm more of a Cheren fangirl than an N fangirl, but I also like Ingo and Emmet..._

_Thirdly (is that a word?): If any of you guys have a FictionPress and if you write stories there can you answer this question for me: Where the heck is that editing bar? I'm so sad without it_—_my baby's gone! UGUUUU... ;u; (yes, this is my disgustingly cutesy way of sobbing...SHAME...)_

_And I don't want to sound like Milly...But..._

_FAVORITE THIS STORY, READ EVERY CHAPTER, REVIEW EVERY CHAPTER! SO I CAN TAKE OVER THE POKéMON FANFICTION WORLD! MWAHAHAHA (obviously this is a joke...But I really like reading the reviews you guys write~~~ Maybe I should interact with you guys and try to answer every review?)!_

_CIAO~_


	7. Chapter 7: Reminisce

**Title: **Touko plus N equals Red?

**Summary: **It's been a few years since Touko foiled Team Plasma's plans. She finally becomes the Champion of Unova; even though she isn't over N why does she keep thinking about a new guy named Red?

**Rating:** T

**~CHAPTER SEVEN~**

N closed his eyes and remembered that horrible moment.

His father was screaming at him after N was defeated by Touko.

_"After all that, do you think you're still worthy of sharing the Harmonia name with me? You good-for-nothing boy," Ghetsis's red eyes blazed with anger and he turned towards Touko._

_The two battled with all their force, and slowly, Touko won._

_Ghetsis threw his arms in the air, "I created Team Plasma with my own hands. I'm absolutely perfect! I AM PERFECTION! I am the perfect ruler of the world!" He glanced at N with his eye and pointed at him laughing demonically, "He's nothing more than a freak without a human heart. Do you think you'll ever get through him?"_

_Those words rang through N's ears; he whispered those words to himself, "'A freak...Without a...Human heart...'?"_

_N stared at Touko to keep his tears from sliding down his face; Touko's face was enraged, she glared at Ghetsis, her face red with anger and frustration, and her fists shook._

_Alder, the Champion of Unova during that time and Touko's friend, Cheren took away his raging father; Touko stared at their retreating figures._

_"N—"_

_"Touko, let's talk," N's voice was shaky and grabbed Touko by the wrist._

_He reminisced about the two's meeting; he stepped closer and closer to the edge of the broken castle wall (where Zekrom had his fantastic and dramatic entry), he released Zekrom out of his Pokéball, he looked back at Touko._

_N had a sorrowful smile a crossed his face and the tears he had held back slid down his cheeks little by little, "Farewell, Touko."_

* * *

><p>Red's shirt was slowly becoming wet—not because of the snow, but because of N's tears.<p>

"...N?"

N was now on top of Red; he felt uncomfortable, N was a grown man who was bigger _and_ taller than Red...  
>So why was N crying on top of him?<p>

* * *

><p><em>N clung on to the hard back of Zekrom.<em>

_He didn't know where the dragon was taking him, nor did he care...He just wanted to be surrounded by Pokémon—and lots of them, but Zekrom took him to a cold, isolated mountain._

_"Where is this, Zekrom?" N asked, but the Pokémon didn't answer; N assumed that the dragon itself didn't know either._

_He walked around the snow-covered place until he saw a creature that was considered rare in his region._

_"This is a Pikachu...It's not common around Unova, so I should be at a different region, right? Um...Hello, Pikachu."_

_The yellow creature tilted his head, "A human. A human! Are you going to challenge Master Red?" The Pikachu bounced up and down, "Come on; you shouldn't be all the way here, then! Follow me!"_

_N's head filled with confusion, but he followed the Pikachu._

_"Master, I'm back!" the Pikachu exclaimed. A young man with black hair and dazed eyes stood up; he walked towards Pikachu and placed him in his jacket._

_"Master Red, I think he wants to battle you!"_

_The young man shushed his Pikachu and stared in to N's pale blue eyes; for a long time Pikachu's master stood in that place, and finally he moved._

_"Red." he stated plainly as he stuck his hand out; N stared at Red's hand suspiciously._

_"I'm not very fond of that color..." N finally said._

_Red didn't look amused at all; he sighed, rolled his eyes, grabbed N's hand, put it in his, and shook it. "My name's Red; what's your name?"_

_N was confused by the weird hand shake, but he smiled, "Please call me N."_

* * *

><p>Red's eyes widened; he shook N's shoulders, "N...This is important."<p>

N lifted his head from Red's chest and wiped his tears, "I'm sorry, Red—I just remembered something—"

"Seriously, get off my whole body...There's a big dragon Pokémon behind you...!"

N quickly got off of Red and turned around, "...That's...Kyurem!"

* * *

><p>"Why didn't I stock up on Max Repels? This completely sucks," Touko complained in the cave.<p>

Touya sprayed some of the Full Restore to his Pokémon, "Well look on the bright side, at least you'll fill up your PokéDex quicker!"

"Touya, how can you be so light-hearted all the time?"

"Genetics?" he answered, laughing. "But you know, your yelling can be one of the reason _why_ they're coming after us so much...Besides," he unzipped his bag, stuffed the medicine in, and took a spray can of 'Max Repel', "I have loads of repels!"  
>He pointed them upwards and sprayed the air.<p>

"Why didn't you do that earlier?"

"...It's fun to see you get mad!"

"_Calm down, Touko...Calm down_," she told herself.

Touya tapped on Touko's arm, "Hey Touko, I think I see the other end of the cave!"

Touko's eyes narrowed, "Are you joking right now, or are you being serious?"

"I'm serious now! I'm not _all_ jokes and games," he admitted as he strapped his bag back on. Touko grumbled and the two head towards the light.

* * *

><p>N's grey eyes widened as he saw the enormous gray dragon<p>

"...Kyurem..." he said, "That's Kyurem," N shouted out as he jumped in the air, "Kyurem, Red—Kyurem!"

Red pushed N behind him and turned his hat around, "N calm down; this Pokémon is wild—which means it's not tame at all. One wrong move and it'll get you." Red looked at his partner, Pikachu and signaled him to take action.

"Red, what are you doing?" N asked, infuriated by his friend's action.

Red didn't give N any eye-contact. "Like I said, this Pokémon's wild; it'll be better if someone caught it." Red's eyes stared intently into Kyurem's.

N stomped his foot, "No, you can't do that! Kyurem is meant to be free; all Pokémon—" Red ran towards him and covered his mouth.

"Just shut up, N. I believe that Pokémon should be free too, but they also need to create a bond with humans!" Red uncovered N's mouth and quickly turned back to Kyurem; he shielded his eyes with his hat, "...Pikachu, go."

Pikachu stared at N's face before obeying his trainer. "_I'm sorry Mr. N,_" he said before he blasted the dragon Pokémon with his massive thunder bolt, "_but I must listen to Master Red._" And Pikachu charged towards Kyurem.

* * *

><p><strong>~AFTER WORD~<strong>

_S-So...Many...Italic-ised words...!_

_Uh...So happy New Year's guys? Sorry for not updating...I was enjoying my break so much that I forgot all about this fic. And now my break is coming to an end~ *Sighs* I guess school helps my motivation to writing? And, tell me if any of the characters are ever getting OOC in anyway...I really don't want my Naruto fanfic to ever make a return again...!_

_So my dad fixed my 'editing computer' (lolwut?) but I think he also deleted Microsoft Word and everything else that had an editing system. So until I convince my mom to buy me Word, you guys, my readers will have to deal with so much of my grammatical errors!_

_CIAO~_


	8. Chapter 8: Kyurem VS Blastoise!

**Title: **Touko plus N equals Red?

**Summary: **It's been a few years since Touko foiled Team Plasma's plans. She finally becomes the Champion of Unova; even though she isn't over N why does she keep thinking about a new guy named Red?

**Rating:** T

**~CHAPTER EIGHT~**

Kyurem didn't seem too affected by Pikachu's Thunderbolt.

"HAAAHRAAAN!" it roared; Kyurem only shook off the static and glared at the tiny electric Pokémon. The dragon's mouth gawked and a green ball of energy slowly formed.

"HAAAHRAAAN!" Kyurem shouted again as it fired the threatening energy to Pikachu.

"Pikachu, dodge it," Red ordered quickly, "and use Thunderbolt again!"

Pikachu swiftly dodged it and sent another round electricity to the Legendary, but the Thunderbolt didn't do that much damage.

Kyurem looked straight towards Pikachu and opened its mouth again, but instead of an energy ball a gust of chilly air came out from its mouth.

"_An ice _and_ a dragon type!_" he noted. "Pikachu, come back here!"

Pikachu turned around but was unfortunately hit by the cold wind, but he came back by Red's side shivering. Red got on his knees and wrapped his scarf around Pikachu.

Red stared deeply in to Kyurem's pupil less yellow eyes, "_I finally figured out what type you are, Kyurem_." He dipped his hand in to his right pocket and took out a Pokéball and tossed it in the air.

"Come out, Blastoise," he said in a pleased voice.

* * *

><p>Cheren quickly grabbed his Pokéballs of his shelf and headed towards the door.<p>

"Young man, where do you think you're going?" a female voice asked.

Cheren sighed and turned around, "I have a job to do, Mother."

His mother's face looked tired and strict, her hair was in a tight pony-tail, and she wore a tan colored apron over her gray dress.

Cheren's mother put her hands on her hips, "Oh no you're not; it's too dangerous to go outside now!"

Cheren sighed again and readjusted his glasses, "Mother, it was only a tiny shake; there are bigger problems in Lancunosa Town."

"No! Absolutely not; there's no way that you'll go to that town filled with nut cases that believe in Pokémon eating other Pokémon and humans—"

"Honey, let Cheren go," a male voice said; both Cheren and his mother looked over to the tall and plump man.

"B-But—"

"Cheren is a grown man now," the man said as he patted Cheren's shoulders, "you need to let them leave the nest _sometime_! Go on, Cheren, but be careful!"

Cheren bowed down deeply, "Of course I will, Father."

Cheren's father gave him a big and sincere smile as Cheren walked out of the house.

* * *

><p>Red hadn't felt this excited in a long time.<p>

His heart was racing, his palms were sweating, and his fingers twitched as he felt the new and unused Ultra Ball in his hand.

He finally figured out what he was up against—though, he had _never_ met a Pokémon that was both dragon _and_ an ice-type.

Red had to come up with a strategy then he remembered he had a Pokémon who was strong against and ice-type...And that Pokémon was the all mighty...

"...Blastoise," Red said as he smirked.

The enormous water-type seemed to be having a stare-down with Kyurem.

"_Fearless as ever, I see,_" Red thought as he gazed at Blastoise. "I think you've intimidated the foe enough, Blastoise," Red said playfully, "Now, let's get back to the _real_ battle shall we?"

Blastoise bobbed his head up and down and stomped his feet to the snowy ground, "BLAAST!"

Pikachu ran in N's arms.  
>"<em>That's a typical Master Red for you, always knowing an opponent's weaknesses!<em>"

N stared down at Pikachu, "What do you mean, Pikachu? It seems like Blastoise is a water-type, and dragon-types aren't affected by water-types at all..."

"_Well, that's true...But, Mr. Kyurem also seems to be an ice-type. And ice-types are weak against fighting-types and steel-types! You see, Master Red makes sure that his team is evenly balanced out. So that means that Blastoise has moves that are super effective on Kyurem,_" Pikachu explained in a proud voice.

"Ah...I see, Red must be very strong..."

"_Of course he is! He didn't isolate himself in a mountain for no specific reason!_"

Then, they both turned back to Red and Blastoise.

"Blastoise," Red called, "use Focus Blast."

"BLAAST!" the Pokémon bellowed; Blastoise gathered his giant hands together and formed a ball of energy and aimed it towards Kyurem, then he finally blasted the energy ball.

"HAAAHR!" Kyurem staggered backwards as it was hit by Focus Blast, but regained its balance in a rapid pace.

Kyurem was now enraged, it roared again and stomped its feet, causing another round of rumbling to the ground. Its mouth gaped open, a bright blue orb of cold light formed inside its mouth.

"HAAAHRAAAN!"  
>The orb of light turned into a beam of ice.<p>

"Blastoise, dodge—!" The ice beam hit Blastoise right on the mark.

Red's eyes widened, he _really_ didn't see that coming at all, "Blastoise, are you OK?"

Blastoise tried to move but his legs were frozen to the ground.

"Blastoise, come..." he trailed off when he saw Blastoise's determined eyes, "...You still want to battle him, huh? Fine. Let's capture Kyurem with all our strength!"

Blastoise gave his owner an assuring smile and turned his head back to his foe.

* * *

><p><strong>~AFTER WORD~<strong>

_EDIT: I thought I'd cut this chapter since it won't POST! And it seemed too long! :T_

_W-Wow...You guys actually read the After Word?_

_It'll probably take me a long time to update this story...Just because:_

_1. School's surprisingly busy.  
>2. I've been depressed for the past few weeks.<br>3. ...I don't have a third excuse... :T  
>I mean, I don't get why I don't just get off my lazy butt and write this story on the weekends<em>—_it's not like I actually have a life...So...I'm sorry for delaying this story (But to tell you the truth I still have to plan out what it's going to be like after Touko and N finally reunite (Ack! A spoiler!) And how the ending's going to be like)..._

_CIAO~_


	9. Chapter 9: Reunited

**Title: **Touko plus N equals Red?

**Summary: **It's been a few years since Touko foiled Team Plasma's plans. She finally becomes the Champion of Unova; even though she isn't over N why does she keep thinking about a new guy named Red?

**Rating:** T

**~CHAPTER NINE~**

As both Touko and Touya made it out of the cave they were awed by the amount of snow.

"Man, you can't see anything here," Touya's brown eyes squinted, "nope, nothing but snow! Hey, Touko, can _you_ see anything?"

She shook her head, "Nothing, this place changed so much since the last time I've been here..."

"What do you mean?"

Touko shivered and lowered her head to her chest, "Well...The last time I was here there were grass and trees...And now, there's only snow...It's strange..."

Touya took off his jacket and draped it over Touko's shoulders, "That _is_ weird..."

Touko thanked her friend for the jacket and zipped it up, "Wait, but won't you be cold?"

Touya laughed, "Ha! No way! What kind of a guy would I be if I can't take care of a lady? And since Bianca isn't here the closest thing was you!"

Touko gave him an annoyed stare, "Can't you be nice to me for _once_?"

The boy scratched the back of his head, "Heh, maybe I was being _too_ harsh! Sorry...Oh wait! Since we can't see anything why don't we use an escape rope to keep track of where we are?" He knelt down to the snowy ground and took out a long, endless, beat-up rope.

Touko's annoyed stare turned into a happy smile, "Touya, I love you!"

He snorted and joked, "Everybody does~"

He placed the rope in front of the entrance to the dark cave and pinned it down with a bright red flag; Touya struggled to find the end of the rope and when he did, he held on to it tightly and smiled. "Ready!"

Touko nodded to him and started walking forwards, searching for the source of the sound.

* * *

><p>Red stared down at Blastoise's feet, "<em>Frozen solid...Do I even have an Ice Heal with me?<em>" The straps of his backpack slid off quickly and he unzipped his bag.

Red tapped his chin with his index finger.

"_...How did I even survive on Mt. Silver?_" he asked himself; he came to a conclusion that he isn't the 'perfect' trainer that everyone that he was. But then again, he always had trouble remembering most stuff.

Red sighed, then his amused grin returned, "Blastoise, it seems like I don't have an Ice Heal. Shall we keep on battling until the ice thaws out?"

Blastoise clenched it's hands into giant fists and took position of the next attack.

Red lowered and placed his hand on his hip, "Alright; use Focus Blast again!"

* * *

><p>"Professor Juniper," Cheren called out as he hopped off of his Unfezant, "I'm here!"<p>

Professor Juniper faced Cheren, "Well, that's a relief! I thought I would be out here for a day! Come on, let's go in quickly!"

"Yes ma'am."

Cheren stared up at the peak of the mountain before following the Professor, "_What in the world is happening up there?_"

"Cheren, honey, are you coming?" she asked before she took a step into the cave; Cheren answered with a firm nod.

* * *

><p>Red watched at the shaking Ultra Ball; Blastoise's breathing became steady every second, but he didn't put his guard down—not yet, anyways.<p>

Red's eyes narrowed as he noticed that the Ultra Ball's shaking became a little bit gentler, then...

_PING._

The shaking of the Ultra Ball stopped and Red picked it up; he flipped his hat back around to its normal position. He walked over to Blastoise and stroked his thick leg.

"You did well, Blastoise...You did well."

Blastoise lowered his head and Red stroked it; Red smiled as he returned Blastoise into his Pokéball.

N was now confused, "_Why didn't Kyurem fight Red off?_"

"I bet you sensed it too, N..." Red turned around to face N. Red casually placed his hands in his pockets.

"_Why did Kyurem _want_ to belong to a trainer?_"

"Kyurem...Must have been lonely here...All by itself..."

"'_Are you worthy of catching me, young trainer?' ...That's what Kyurem asked Red before the battle..._"

Red took one of his hands out of his pocket and stared at the recently used Ultra Ball and fiddled around with it, "You _knew _what Kyurem was saying, right?"

Gray-blue eyes flickered down to the snowy ground, "'Show me that you are worthy of taming me!' ...But, why? Why did Kyurem give up its freedom?"

Then Pikachu quickly jumped out of N's arms and scrambled back to Red's side.

"I don't understand it! Why would a Legendary Pokémon like Kyurem sacrifice itself for humans?"  
>N felt frustrated...Why didn't he know the answer? Why did Kyurem give up his freedom for a human?<p>

Red stepped closer to N, "You must feel it too...A feeling of unusual emptiness inside of you. The feeling of loneliness, that's what Kyurem was feeling. You told me yourself that nobody visited Kyurem...Well, like any other living beings even Legendries have feelings like loneliness."

N crouched down to the ground; his tight grip was on his hair, "Why would they do that?"

Red sighed, "Believe it or not, Pokémon also wants to form a bond with trainers," he then took off his red shirt and placed it over N, "if you lay down in the snow for a long time, you'll catch a cold..."

Red started to sweat; he took off his hat and started to fan himself with it, "_That's weird...It seems like it's gotten hot here..._"

* * *

><p>Touko noted that she should change her outfit right after she gets home; the Giant Chasm was too cold to be wearing shorts! But, her boots <em>did<em> help her walk easier in the snow.

And since Touya had the 'clever' idea of tying their waists together so they won't get lost idea, they had to use teamwork.

"Hey Touko did you notice something?" Touya asked from the back.

Touko took a step before answering him, "No, why?"

"It stopped snowing...And the snow on the trees are melting little by little."

Touko stopped and turned around, "And how the hell do you notice these little things?"

Touya shrugged, "A gift, I guess; keep walking."  
>The girl obeyed.<p>

Twenty or so big steps later Touko noticed a person from the distance, "Touya, I see a person! Let's go over there!" And she ran towards the person, dragging Touya along.

Touko stared at the male fanning himself with a hat.

He was turned to the side, but his prolific view was something to look at! Neatly-trimmed black hair, stoic looking red eyes (not to mention that his body was well-toned), and a tiny, foreign, yellow Pokémon by his side with a cute little scarf!

Touko almost drooled at the sight, of course, and then Touya came in the picture.

"Hey, you, aren't you cold?" Touya asked as he waved like a fool.

The man shook his head no and continued to fan himself, but he slowly backed up.

Touko smacked the back of Touya's head, "You idiot! You're scaring him," she whispered.

The two brunettes walked over to the man. "U-Um...H-Have you seen any strange Pokémon here?" Touko asked as she blushed.

The man nodded, but he still continued backing up...That is until he bumped into something.

"S-So where did that Pokémon go?"

The man pointed down to his pants, causing both Touko _and_ Touya to blush.

"W-WHA—"

Then the man took out an Ultra Ball from his pocket.  
>The two brunettes sighed in relief, "O-Oh...OK...!"<p>

"Wait...You caught Kyurem by yourself?" Touko asked in an awed voice; the man nodded once again.

"Whoa, wait, hold up!" Touya pushed Touko behind him and got a good look at the man's face, "N-No way...No way! No _freakin'_ way; dude, you serious? Are you seriously—?" He shouted and jumped in joy.

* * *

><p>Professor Juniper stared at the Escape Rope in confusion, "What in the world is this...?"<p>

Cheren smacked his forehead, "Must be one of Touya or Touko's idiotic plans...!" he answered. "But, it _is_ a very clever plan..." he muttered.

"Did you say something, Cheren?"

Cheren shook his head, "No, nothing. Let's just follow this...'Trail'."

* * *

><p>Touya squealed like a fan girl, "No way! I'm meeting the one and only awesome trainer in the WORLD! C-Can I get an autograph? O-Or a handshake? Kyah, I'm so nervous!"<p>

The man's face became pale; he backed up a little bit more, and then fell down on the big lump covered in blankets. "Ah," the man squeaked as he fell on top of the lump.

"Ow...Red that hurt..." a man with long, green hair whined.

Touko's blue eyes widened. That face, that voice, even his clothes...

"...N...?" she breathed out.

It couldn't be...There's _no_ way...The Looker himself said he had seen N on a distant land...Not here, nowhere near here.

The man's head rose to the girl, "Yes—? Touko!" The man jumped up and gave Touko a hug, "I've missed you so much, Touko!"

Touko's tears fell down her now hot, red cheeks.

N pulled away and smiled widely, and frowned when he noticed the girl's tears, "...Touko...What's wrong?"

Touko touched her tears with shaky hands, "_Is this a dream?_"

She wiped her tears off, "N-Nothing's wrong—"

"YOU!" a voice yelled out from behind.

An angry Cheren pulled Touko away from N, "How dare you show your face to her! How can you even step your _foot_ in this region after all that?"

N blinked, "'T-That'...?"

"Ch-Cheren, dude, calm down!" Touya said. Cheren's head turned towards Touya's and glared at him.

"No, I _refuse_ to calm down—oh my God! I-Is that—?" Cheren immediately left Touko's side after setting eyes on the black-haired man, "R-Red—N-No..._M-Master_ Red!" Cheren grabbed a hold of Red's hands, "Oh, how I've _longed_ to meet you, Master Red!"

Red sighed and his face became ghastly.

"_Pika?_"

* * *

><p><strong>~AFTER WORD~<strong>

_Again, I'm cutting the 'original' Chapter eight in half because:_

_It wouldn't update, and because it was _too_ long! I really like chapters that are short and simple..._

_But I just hope that this time it'll actually update! Like seriously, what's up with this?_

_GRAAAAH!_

_Anyways...It finally snowed where I live...And now, I can't wait until it goes away...I wish I was still together with him...He was the best hugger(?) in the world...Crap, now I'm getting emotional..._

_Getting more focused on the fanfic...Touko and N finally meet! *Cue gasps and awws*_

_Now, I shall take some time off because I don't know what else to write...Fudge...!_

_Follow me on Tumblr~_

_CIAO~_


	10. Chapter 10: Loyalty

**Title: **Touko plus N equals Red?

**Summary: **It's been a few years since Touko foiled Team Plasma's plans. She finally becomes the Champion of Unova; even though she isn't over N why does she keep thinking about a new guy named Red?

**Rating:** T

**~CHAPTER TEN~**

Touko and N stared at each other for a while.

"_His eyes...Haven't changed..._" she told herself. She cleared up her throat and tried to act brave.

On another note: Cheren, Touya, and even Professor Juniper was admiring Red.

Red shut his mouth and became pale as the three asked them multiples of questions simultaneously.

Red's companion, Pikachu, noticed the paleness of his owner's face and decided to do something about it, so Pikachu jumped out of his arms and forced the three curious people to back away.

"Pika, pika," he shouted; then the three's focus were on the small and yellow Pokémon.

Professor Juniper stared with interest and curiosity, "Mr. Red, your Pikachu is very loyal to you!"

Red nodded slowly, but he didn't look up at the professor; he hated this—he hated attention in general. How could Green ever put up with this?

Cheren's eyes bugged out as he noticed Red only wearing a tank top; he started to take off his jacket, kneeled in front of him, and placed the jacket right in front of him.

"P-Please accept this, Mr. Red...Y-You might catch a fever up here!" Cheren said as he backed up. "I-I gave him my jacket!" Cheren thought as he hid his blush.

Red picked up the jacket, brushed off the snow, and slowly handed Cheren's jacket back to him.

"He touched my jacket!"

Cheren's hands shook as he took his jacket back; he nearly squealed but he regained his composure.

"So Mr. Red, what brings you here to the Unova region?" Professor Juniper asked with intense curiosity.

Red didn't answer; he looked down to his shoes, and looked over at N and the girl with the pony tail.

* * *

><p>Touko scratched the back of her head anxiously, "Uh...S-So...N—"<p>

"So Touko," N said as he cut off the girl, "have you met, Red? C'mon, I'll introduce him to you!"

He took the girl's hand and dragged her towards Red.

"Red, Red~" N called out, "Red, meet Touko..."

Touko looked up, her eyes filled with delight, "_H-He's introducing me like a—_"

"...My best friend!" he finished.

Her heart instantly dropped; she looked down towards the snow-covered ground, "_Of course N would never think about me like that...He's too innocent._"

N gently shoved Cheren out of his way as the two reached Red.

The green haired man placed Touko in front of him, "Red, this is the girl I was telling you about! Isn't she even more attractive in person?"

Touko's head lifted a little, "_H-He talked about me?_"

But Red's paleness didn't change at all; he glanced at her and stared back down at his shoes.

"Red, don't be so shy! Talk to her! She's a very nice person!"

Red's face quickly became scrunched up with frustration, "...N...I-I..." he mumbled, "...I-I...C-Can you just—"

"Its fine Red," N said as he grabbed Red by the shoulder, "She's very friendly!"

"N...I don't think—"

Then Pikachu's bit down on N's hand, "Pika!" it shouted.

Touko gasped as N and Red froze with shock.

"Pikachu," Red said firmly; his nervous eyes changed into a fierce and strong gaze.

Pikachu ignored its master and glared at N, "Pika, pika!" Electric sparks formed around its two cheeks; the Pokémon jumped down on the ground, its back arched and its tail pointing straight up towards the gray sky. "...Pika..."

"Pikachu, calm down." Red said with a stricter tone of voice.

"...Pikaa..." its eyes clenched shut and the Pokémon's yellow body engulfed in an electric current.

"Pikachu, stop." Red said even louder; he ran towards his Pokémon and embraced Pikachu tightly in his arms, "N didn't hurt me."

Pikachu breathed slowly and heavily and the currents slowly disappeared, "...Pika?"

"Shh...I'm fine, don't worry." Red assured him. Pikachu seemed to have sighed and calmed down a bit.

"Man, that Pikachu sure is something!" Touya exclaimed as he moved closer to Red, "You two must have a superb bond together right?"

Red's shoulder twitched as Touya came closer, but he slowly nodded; he held on to his Pikachu even tighter.

* * *

><p>Bianca paced back and forth Professor Juniper's laboratory.<p>

"...They've been gone for a while now...! Why won't they come back? There was an earthquake for crying out loud! ...Unless—"

Bianca kneeled down to Patrat's eye level, "P-Patrat...W-What if they..._DIED_?"

"Pat?" the rodent-like Pokémon tilted its head.

"I-I can't be alone like this by myself! I'm the weakest one here!"

The blond grabbed her green bag and ran towards the door, "Touko, Touya, Cheren, and Professor Juniper...I'm on my way, so don't die—"

"Oh, Bianca, you're here!" the elder Professor Juniper exclaimed as he opened the door to his daughter's laboratory and home.

"I-I'm sorry, Sr. Juniper, but can't talk now; I have to rescue Touko and them right away!" Bianca shouted out as she squeezed through the tiny space between the older man and the door.

"'Rescue'? Wait, Bianca—"

Bianca hopped on her orange bike, "If you're going to tell me something, please hurry up! I don't want my friends to die!" she cried out.

Juniper's father chuckled, "Oh silly girl, they're not dead and they're not close to dying. They're on their way back here as we speak!"

"R-Really...? A-Are you sure?" Bianca asked between sniffles.

Sr. Juniper stared up at the clear sky, "I'm positive, look up at the sky; don't you see Touko's Braviary and Cheren's Unfezant?"

Bianca's head shot up towards the sky; she squealed as she saw her friends waving from it.

"Hey Bianca~ Did 'ja miss us?" Touya asked as he waved both of his arms at her.

The two flying Pokémon landed safely towards the grounds of Nuvema Town.

Touko, Touya, Cheren, Professor Juniper, and two strangers hopped off and stretched out their arms and legs.

"You guys aren't dead!" Bianca shouted as she jumped on top of her friends.

"'D-Dead'? What are you talking about? We weren't even gone for a day!" Cheren explained as he gently pushed himself off Bianca and dusted himself off. "On another note: Why do we have to bring that guy with us? He's nothing but trouble!"

"Because Cheren, it's cruel to leave a human being alone on a freezing mountain top~" Touya explained as he hugged back Bianca

"But to Touko he—"

"CHEREN!" Touko shouted, "T-The past is the past! I-It doesn't really bother me, and like what Touya said: it's inhumane to leave a human being on an isolated and cold mountain top!"

Bianca stopped hugging Touya and stared at her other friends, "Hm? What are you guys arguing about?" She stepped closer to the two and noticed a familiar face; Bianca gasped, "Oh gosh; it's N—and...? Eh?"

Bianca moved towards the other person, "Eh? Mr. Red? What is he doing here? Could it be? He's here to tour around Unova? Wait, but Mr. Red shouldn't you be back in Mt. Silver where you accept challenges from trainers?"

Bianca's long list of questions went on and on, but when Red didn't answer any of them she shook his shoulder gently, "...Uh...Mr. Red? Hello~?"

Red fell to the ground quickly, which made Bianca tear up.

"Crap! B-Bianca, you shouldn't do that to Red," Touya explained, "I don't think he's very comfortable with people crowding him, so you gotta give him so space! OK?"

Bianca sighed of relief and her shoulders relaxed, "That's good to hear!"

* * *

><p>"If he's going to stay here, who's going to shelter him?" Cheren asked as he sipped on his coffee.<p>

Touko opened her mouth to speak.

"And there is no way in hell that a grown man will be staying with you, Touko." Cheren stated before Touko could even speak.

Touko glared at Cheren, "I was going to suggest that both N and Red should stay at Touya's; his house is big enough for two guests and he's alone most of the time! And why do you care that a man gets to stay at my house? You're not Dad!"

Cheren sighed, "I'm just saying that he might do something with you." He blushed and set down his cup of coffee, "I'm just worried that something might happen. After all...He's a grown male and you're a grown female—"

"He's not like that, Cheren! If you haven't noticed N's a little kid in a grown man's body! He's innocent and naive...There's no way he'll ever think like that!" Touko shouted as she stood up from her seat, "God, I'm going home!" she picked up her bag and stormed out of the café.

She slammed the door closed and breathed in the fresh air, "_...Even though I seriously want him to think of me like that._"

Touko then slowly started walking back home.

* * *

><p>"You guys are so dramatic!" Touya informed as he played with his colorful bendy straw, "Can't you just tell her that you like her?"<p>

Cheren nearly spat out his coffee; he blushed, "I-I don't like her! I-I just care deeply about her!"

Bianca took a bite out of the Mago berry cake she ordered, "Cheren, honey, it's obvious."

"I told you guys that it's not that!" he screamed out.

The costumers, waiters, waitresses, and even the three Gym leaders stared at their direction.

Cheren bowed down deeply and said sorry to everyone; his head slowly dropped, "...I-Is it that obvious?"

Touya laughed hysterically while Bianca nodded her head with joy.

* * *

><p><strong>~AFTER WORD~<strong>

_Stuck, stuck, and I'm never giving...Up, up—yeah...You get the idea...Sorry if all of my beautiful readers have waited for this chapter and I'm also sorry for not updating for a few months...Gargh!_

_I've got writer's block and I still don't know what I should do..._

_By the way...Cheren's the youngest out of the four in this series and Touya's the oldest! (Cheren, Bianca, and Touko are 18 while Touya's 19...So yeah...) Here's the order of oldest to youngest: Touya, Touko, Bianca, and Cheren. Red is 19 here, and Touya doesn't speak in a formal way with Red because Touya sees him as an equal...Not as a god. And Touko...Well, she just doesn't get the idea of Red... (She actually likes Green-kun better~)_

_I see Bianca as the type to like Red, but not admire him. She likes him as a celebrity like how she likes Wallace (did I mention that in the earlier chapters?), but she admires Elesa, Misty, and Cynthia._

_And yeah, I deleted my Touko plus N equals Red Tumblr..._

_CIAO~_


	11. Chapter 11: Welcome!

**Title: **Touko plus N equals Red?

**Summary: **It's been a few years since Touko foiled Team Plasma's plans. She finally becomes the Champion of Unova; even though she isn't over N why does she keep thinking about a new guy named Red?

**Rating:** T

**~CHAPTER ELEVEN~**

Touya slung an arm around both N and Red; N's blue eyes perked up, while Red's shoulders stiffened.

Touya let out a quiet chuckle. "So it's settled," he exclaimed as he let out a bright smile, "you two are staying with me!"

Cheren's eyebrows crinkled, "I object! Why does the greatest trainer in the world get to stay with such an immature 19 year-old? It's just not reasonable _or_ fair!"

"C'mon, be a good sport, Cheren," Touya said as he patted the bespectacled young man, "or...Would you rather have _two_ grown men staying over at an innocent girl like Touko?"

Cheren blushed, "W-Well if you put it—"

"_Alone_?" Touya emphasized; he stepped closer and closer to Cheren, "In a small and dark room at night?" then he wiggled his eyebrows in a teasing way.

"I-I knew I shouldn't have told—" Cheren was cut off by Touya pushing him gently. "Then it's settled; c'mon guys, let's go to my place!"

Touya gently pushed the two men towards his house, grinning widely. "G'night girls~" he purred as unlocked his door, "...And sleep tight, Cherry-poo~!" Touya gave him a mock kissing face and slammed his front door.

"What was _that _about?" Touko asked in a completely confused tone. Bianca giggled and Cheren avoided Touko's gaze, "D-Don't pay too much attention to it; it's just an idiot being an idiot!"

"...Bastard!" Cheren growled; he turned his attention to Bianca and Touko, "Well, I've had a pretty stressful day today, so I'm just going to sleep; good night."

"...Yeah good night, Cheren...Bianca, do _you_ know what's going on?" the brunette asked right after Cheren slipped in his house.

Bianca giggled and shrugged, "Who knows? Boys will be boys, I guess! Well, sweetie, you better get your sleep, you seem pretty run-down!" Bianca finished as she pointed out Touko's heavy eye-lids.

"Yeah...You're right...I guess no shower for me today either, huh?"

Bianca let out an awkward laugh, "Uh...I hope you were joking, Touko..."

Touko busted out laughing and soon, Bianca joined in the laughter.

* * *

><p>Touya threw his blue jacket on the floor, "Welcome to my home, guys!"<p>

The living room wasn't anything special; it was large, yes, but it was also partially empty. Only a regular sized black couch, a navy-blue rug, and a wide flat screen T.V.; on the other side of the living room, a kitchen with a white refrigerator, a sink (both were small), and a cupboard which didn't really hold anything.

N tapped his fingers together, "It's very empty here..."

Touya laughed, "Yeah, I haven't been here in years, and my parents aren't around either!"  
>He set his bag on the counter and unzipped it; he took out a machine (which looked similar to a blender) from it and some fresh berries. Touya stared at the separate containers and smiled, "Good! Now I can serve my guests some fresh juice!<p>

The two "guests" huddled around the counter like five year olds trying to see a batch of cookies a mother would make, which made Touya laugh again.

"If you guys gather around the counter, I won't be able to concentrate! Don't be shy and just relax! Sit on the couch, turn on the T.V. and just make yourselves at home! I won't mind at all!"  
>He stuffed the berries in the blender, closed the lid, and pressed the button to blend. "So, what exactly <em>were<em> you guys doing in the Great Chasm?" Touya asked them over the blender's roar.

Red pretended to be interested in the T.V. remote, so N answered.

"Well, you see…Uh…"

Touya stopped blending, "What? Do you not wanna tell me?"

N shook his head, "No, it's just that I've never asked you what your name was."

The brunette laughed sheepishly, "Ha, you're right! The name's Touya!"

Red's head jolted a little and N continued to explain why out of all the places to "visit" in Unova they chose to visit the Giant Chasm. He told Touya that a couple of reporters from the International Pokémon Television (IPTV, for short) had tried to disturb Red's peace up on Mt. Silver.

Touya stopped blending and poured the concoction into three cups. "I see…I wouldn't like it if people tried to disturb me when _I'm _training…" As he finished pouring the drink into the last cup he walked out of his kitchen and handed his guests the cups, "Here ya go!"

N quickly grabbed the cup out of Touya's hands and took a swig of the berry smoothie. "Scrumptious!" he commented.

Touya handed Red a cup, "Here, have some!"

Red stared at the cup; his hands took the cup, little by little. "T-Thank you," he mumbled.

"Hm, did you say something just now?" the brunette asked curiously as he squeezed in between N and Red. He stretched out his arms towards the ceiling, "Ah~ it's nice being in a house with people! Wish I grew up like this often!"

Red looked over at Touya and raised a thin black brow, while N happily sipped on his drink.

"Ma and Pa were always busy…" Touya told Red, who seemed to be curious. "When I was little, those two would travel all around Unova and hardly ever come back home—they didn't even call me to send me off when I was starting on my adventure."

"…'Call'?" Red asked quietly.

Touya responded with a nod, "You see, Ma and Pa are busy with other things that happen in other regions—they say that Unova's too boring and peaceful! Ha, they'd sure be surprised to see what happened today!" He cleared his throat, "…But, I shouldn't say much, I mean, I _did_ ask Professor Juniper to send me off to different regions to catch other Pokémon too," he trailed off and looked over at N who drank the last drop of his smoothie—his face as he finished that drop was as innocent and satisfied as a trainer who won their first battle, "But it seemed like I missed a lot of stuff here!"

Touya's mischievous grin returned to his face as he leaned over to N. "So N," he said with a sly voice, "how do you feel about Touko~?"

* * *

><p><strong>~AFTER WORD~<strong>

_So it's finally Spring break for me~_

_Which means I'll probably stay up until 2 a.m. or something to finish a chapter (it's not like I have a social life anyways, ha)! So yeah, I'm pretty sure I'm going to pressure myself into at least write two chapters this week and post one of them, then the other later…Or I'll just procrastinate like usual…Which really is _not_ good! _

_Speaking of posting stuff—I really haven't updated on my Fiction Press stories…I wonder if that editing bar's back…I really miss it! And I've thought up some original stories too…_

_CIAO~_


	12. Chapter 12: Don't Hide It

**Title: **Touko plus N equals Red?

**Summary: **It's been a few years since Touko foiled Team Plasma's plans. She finally becomes the Champion of Unova; even though she isn't over N why does she keep thinking about a new guy named Red?

**Rating:** T

**~CHAPTER TWELVE~**

"What a day," Touko exclaimed as she jumped on her bed.

She laid their flat on her back, trying not to get the bed wet with her recently washed hair; she stayed in the position until she remembered that a certain green-haired male was staying at Touya's house—which she had a great view of.

Touko quickly climbed off the bed, grabbed a pair of binoculars Professor Juniper Sr. gave to her a year ago, and ran towards her window.

The odds of her getting caught was pretty slim, "_I live on a two story house, while he lives in a one story house—of course he wouldn't notice me watching them, plus, Touya's not the sharpest crayon in the box!_"

She looked through the binoculars searching for N; when she found him, she saw him happily drinking a cup of pink liquid.

Blue eyes tore away from the view and asked, "_What is he drinking?_" Her eyes stared into the binoculars again and saw N jumping up and down asking Touya for something, she picked up her Xtransceiver and quickly dialed Touya's number.

"TOUYA," she screamed when he picked up the phone, "_What_ are you feeding N? Are you feeding him alcohol? I knew this was a bad idea, both he and Red should just stay over at my house!" she said rapidly in one breath.

"_Whoa, girly calm down here; why would I feed someone alcohol?_" he asked her, "_And N's just drinking a smoothie I made for—wait, how do you know that?_"

"Because I—!" Touko started to say, but she clamped her mouth shut; her face turned bright red and she hid the binoculars behind her back, "I-It's none of _your_ business, Touya! I-I was just worried, that's all!"

Touko could feel her childhood friend's devious smirk lingering back to his face. "_Uh-huh_," he said, still sounding unconvinced. "_You know, sweetie_," he started, "_we're about to take a shower—you're free to watch us if ya want_~" he purred sarcastically.

She gasped at that last sentence; every drop of blood rushed up towards her face, making it even redder, "L-Like hell I would!" She pressed the 'End Call' button furiously; Touko leaned against her wall and slid down to the floor.

"_Was I _that_ obvious?_" she asked herself as she covered her face with her knees.

* * *

><p>Touya stared at the Xtransceiver, and saw nothing but static. "<em>Yep, she was stalking N.<em>" he concluded to himself; he sniffed his black shirt and stuck his tongue out, "_And I seriously need a shower right now!_"

* * *

><p><strong>~AFTER WORD~<strong>

_Short chapter is short._

_Yeah, this is probably the shortest chapter of the fanfic…Maybe…Oh well~_

_And I'm pretty sure all of you have noticed by now that Touya's such a jokester—making people uncomfortable here and there with his jokes and what not. But in all honesty, he's one of the smartest out of the four (Cheren's first—obviously, then him, Touko, and finally the lovely Bianca). I should just…Totally put up profiles for them since I love doing those kinds of things._

_CIAO~_


	13. Chapter 13: Big, Big, Nimbasa City!

**Title: **Touko plus N equals Red?

**Summary: **It's been a few years since Touko foiled Team Plasma's plans. She finally becomes the Champion of Unova; even though she isn't over N why does she keep thinking about a new guy named Red?

**Rating:** T

**~CHAPTER THIRTEEN~**

"Hey N, have you ever seen the Pokémon Musical?" Bianca asked.

Bianca, Touko, and Cheren were over at Touya's house discussing what to do on this boring day.

The green-haired man shook his head, "No, I never had any time to go see a musical…"

Bianca yanked on both Touko and Cheren's arm, "Then we should totally go!"

Touko shook her head, "I'll pass; I _need_ to beat the Battle Subway!" Flames were firing in her blue eyes and her fist shook with eagerness.

"I'll go with you too, Touko," Cheren announced, "There's no way I'm going to such a childish thing like a musical!"

"Great, it'll be like a double bat—hey, Red, do you want to join us?"

The brunette turned around to see Red sitting next to N in a kneeling position, "Come on, it'll be fun!"

"Touko, Red's a legend," Cheren started to say as he pushed up his glasses, "I doubt that he would want to join—"

"I would like that," Red answered in a quiet voice; he cleared his throat and repeated those words once again.

"Alright, to Nimbasa then," Touko exclaimed.

* * *

><p>The six people stepped off their Pokémon and stared at the restless beauty of Nimabasa City.<p>

"So Touya—are you going to join us?" Touko asked, hoping he'd say yes.

Touya blinked and looked back at Bianca who was alone with N and stayed quiet for a second, "Nah I'll pass on this one; I haven't watched a musical in a while…Sorry Touko." As he turned to face Touko, she had a very displeased look on her face. She glared at her friend, "Fine, I'll have more fun without you anyways!" Touko stuck her tongue out before she walked in the subway station.

Touya shrugged and chuckled, "Childish Touko~"

* * *

><p>As N saw Touko going in the subway station with Cheren and N, he couldn't help but feel strange.<p>

"Hey Bianca, what do they do in there?" N finally asked pointing towards the big building.

"It's a place where you battle Pokémon, N," she explained.

N gasped in horror, "A 'place' where you _battle _Pokémon—how inhumane—how can anyone do that for _fun_?"

"Battling helps strengthen the bond between trainers and Pokémon, N," Touya informed the panicking green-haired man, "by battling—both trainers and Pokémon learn how to trust one another."

"And by forming that bond—a trainer and the Pokémon become life time friends," Bianca added, "It's a beautiful thing, isn't it?"

"But…Battling to create friendship—"

"Alright, let's get in the theatre now—I'm pretty sure it's already started," Touya interrupted pushing the two towards the theater.

* * *

><p>"Who's going to battle?" Cheren asked as he reached the last step of the staircase.<p>

The stairs which lead to the subway station was dimly lit—the only light that was on were the small candles that were on each side of the wall, making it seem more like a prison rather than somewhere to train.

"I guess I never thought this through…Well, since Red's inexperienced, we should show him, shouldn't we Cheren?"

Cheren shook his head, "Well, if we _truly_ want to reach the Subway Bosses, Mr. Red should battle."  
>"What a dilemma…" sighed Touko; she scratched the back of her head and looked at Red, "Red, do you want to battle?"<p>

Red looked away shyly by the sudden question, but then Touko's head bolted up, "I know what we can do! We can use the 'tag' method!"

"Touko…Isn't that considered a disqualification?"

"Oh come on, Cheren, the Bosses are hard to beat—I'm pretty sure they'll be more than excited the battle _one_ more person!"

"Fine, we'll try it."

Touko jumped up and down at Cheren's answer and Red let out a small smile. "Alright, here we go!" the brunette exclaimed as she finally pushed to big corridors of the underground station.

* * *

><p><strong>~AFTER WORD~<strong>

_Battle Subway, guys—Battle Subway!_

…_And a Pokémon Musical…!_

_Why am I making such short chapters…WHY? I want to make medium-length ones and it's only like 800 words or something like that…! Well, I guess making super long chapters isn't very good either—since I lose interest when I'm reading chapters like those…Welp, whatever~ _

_I promise you that I'll get more chapters in!_

_CIAO~_


	14. Chapter 14: Image

**Title: **Touko plus N equals Red?

**Summary: **It's been a few years since Touko foiled Team Plasma's plans. She finally becomes the Champion of Unova; even though she isn't over N why does she keep thinking about a new guy named Red?

**Rating:** T

**~CHAPTER FOURTEEN~**

"Touko," Cheren started, "shouldn't you be at the League today?"

Touko tilted her head, "What do you mean by _that_?"

"Did you forget that you're the Champion of Unova already?" the bespectacled friend informed.

Touko clapped her hands together, "Oh yeah…Well, the League closes every Saturday, so that probably explains why I'm not there—"

"You weren't there yesterday either…" Cheren muttered.

"You _know_ I had to take care of something, dill hole!" Touko lightly punched Cheren's arm and giggled, "That's right; it's Saturday!"

Touko stopped and ran towards the subway schedule board, muttering a name as her finger roamed around it. "There it is, Anville Town…And right on time!"

Touko tightened the laces on her boots and straightened her hat, "You two can challenge the Bosses together—I need to do something in Anville Town!"

Before Cheren could say otherwise, the girl sprinted off towards the train with the brown marking on the sides. He pushed up his glasses and turned to the other side, "S-Shall we go, Mr. Red?"

The silent trainer nodded and followed Cheren towards the correct train, which lead to the Double-Battle line.

* * *

><p>The lady on the counter smiled as Touya, Bianca, and N walked in the door. "Welcome to the Nimbasa Theater; would you like to enter the musical?"<p>

Touya shook his head, "We're just going to watch one today, but thank you for the offer; hey Bianca, which one do you want to watch?"

Bianca skipped to Touya, dragging N along with her; she pointed at the poster with an adorable Lillipup and a grungy-looking Ducklette, "That one, I really want to watch 'Lillipup and the Ducklette'!"

"OK, three tickets for 'Lillipup and the Ducklette'," Touya announced as he handed the cashier some money.

The cashier happily put the money in the machine and gave back the change, "So are you two youngsters on a date?"

Bianca immediately blushed and looked away sheepishly, but smiled; Touya on the other hands looked at his blond friend and smiled, "If my lady wants to call it that~" He winked his brown eyes at Bianca and wrapped an arm around her, "Come on, N—we're going!"

Like a child, N happily followed the two into their correct theater.

* * *

><p>Anville Town was a town where item traders traded trainers' items for other, expensive items, but it only happened on Saturdays. And of course, Anville Town was the only town in the Unova region where fresh air was easily accessible—and her Pokémon enjoyed that.<p>

"_The last train for Anville Town is leaving soon, please be careful not to step into the tracks, thank you._"

"_What a cheerful thing to say…_" Touko commented as hopped into the train; she always questioned the last parts of the 'announcements' the announcers put up, who would actually step into train tracks—the possibility was highly unlikely.

* * *

><p>During the play N couldn't help but remember the feeling he got as Touko hopped off to Red and her not so nice friend.<p>

It was an icky feeling that he had never felt before; sure, he had a lot of icky feelings—for Pokémon, but never for humans…That feeling just made N want to drag Touko out of that place and next to his side, in the theatre, _not_ by other males.

The green-haired man turned his head to the side and saw Touko's nice blond friend, Bianca (at least that's what he thought her name was), and Touya, who was also a nice friend of the brunette girl, snuggling against each other. N giggled a little, "_They look like a Minccino couple before winter!_"

Bianca's face nudged towards Touya's chest, and he chuckled then pulled Bianca in closer; N felt another feeling that he has never experienced before: he felt his face get warm, but he didn't look away—he was just too curious to.

That lovey-dovey picture still in his mind only that it was N and Touko snuggling together, and with that N finally looked away and felt ashamed by putting such an image in his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>~AFTER WORD~<strong>

_Sh, this took a while to update—I feel like I've been losing my touch recently…Sh, let us all enjoy this moment before I update again (let's hope this time it'll be quicker)!_

_Uh…Yeah, this probably took me all of the last few weeks of April to write like 95% of this chapter and today, 5/15/12, to finish the other 5% of it…Oh wow, what a miraculous thing my brain does._

_Now, for the 'Lillipup and the Ducklette' is what I imagine the Pokémon musical's version of 'Beauty and the Beast' would be, since Ducklette's next stage is Swanna—a Pokémon which I find beautiful (next to Milotic, of course)…Again, I'm so very creative._

_And woo—Touya and Bianca—what do we have here; could it be a developing of romance? *wiggles eyebrows*_

_If you haven't played the real game (which is quite shocking, considering that you're reading this) Anville Town is a town where the player character can trade in items for other items, but ONLY on Saturdays (as you have read), just because Saturdays are days where you relax (these are all guesses guys)—for me, Saturdays are the days where I work even harder…! OTL_

_Welp, other than that—yet again, I've gotten super high score in my testing for English…If you're ever interested in my school life…_

_Oh and would you look at that, the chapters are getting shorter!_

_CIAO~_


	15. Chapter 15: Ferris Wheels

**Title: **Touko plus N equals Red?

**Summary: **It's been a few years since Touko foiled Team Plasma's plans. She finally becomes the Champion of Unova; even though she isn't over N why does she keep thinking about a new guy named Red?

**Rating:** T

**~CHAPTER FIFTEEN~**

"_You like her, don't you?" Red asked in a steady voice, he stuffed his hands in his jean pockets._

_Cheren didn't answer; he only looked up._

* * *

><p>A conductor working at the subway station smiled as Cheren and Red walked towards them.<p>

"Welcome to the double-battle express line," he exclaimed, "I am here to guide you to the Super Double Train, would you like to board the Super Double Train?" he asked as he held out his hand toward the train.

Cheren nodded and Red blinked, but the conductor took that sign as a 'yes' and asked them to choose their Pokémon.

The intelligent male thought about the best Pokémon choices, while Red chose Pikachu (who was already in his arms) and Kyurem.

"I'm sorry, Mister, but Kyurem is a banned Pokémon here," the conductor informed uneasily causing Red to put back the Pokéball in his pocket to take out another one.

Red turned his head to look over to Cheren, who was now muttering a strategy, "Ingo's Pokémon are Garbodor and Kilnklang—Emmet's on the other hand has a Durant and a Galvantula. One poison-type, two steel-types, and one electric type…How can I make this work…?"

Cheren thought his way of planning out a strategy was quiet, but in actuality, he seemed like he was talking to himself, which made others think of him as peculiar. Red thought this was pretty normal for a trainer, though _he_ himself doesn't do that, Red knew that planning out a strategy was better than picking out random Pokémon and hope that he would achieve victory. He sometimes wonders _why_ he's known as the 'greatest' Pokémon trainers of the world.

"Alright, let's hope for the best," Cheren said confidently as he took out two Pokéballs, "Emboar and Gigalith—I have faith in you two."  
>The ebony-haired male caught a pair of red eyes piercing at him, and of course, Cheren immediately got embarrassed, "Oh…M-Mr. Red; I-I must have seemed strange to you—!"<p>

Red's face lit up, but he still shook his head, "_Not strange at all._"

Cheren let out a sigh of relief, "S-So, Mr. Red, w-which Pokémon are you battling w-with?"

The quiet trainer shrugged and stepped into the train.

* * *

><p>Touko stared at the virtual map placed in the train.<p>

"_We will be arriving to Anville Town shortly, we hope you had a very pleasant trip,_" the announcer said over the intercom.

The girl stretched out both her arms before leaving the train, "Finally—man, it took so long!"

She stepped off the train, only to see that most of the traders weren't present, "Where is everyone?"

"Ah Touko, you're here," a tall man in a suit motioned her over, "I thought you weren't coming today! So what can I get you—a Revive, PP Up, or a Full Restore?"

She shuffled through her bag, "The prices are still the same, right?"

The man nodded, "Yep, but if you give me _twenty-five_ Pokéballs, I'll give you _two_ Full Restores and a free PP Max—how about it, Touko; interested?"

Touko scratched her head, "I'm not even sure if I have _ten_ Pokéballs…But I really want that PP Max! For now, I'll just give you the Star Piece for on PP Up…"

The trader shrugged, "Alright then…" a hint of disappointment was traced on his voice, but he didn't fail to give Touko her item with a smile, "But I'll always give you that option!"

Touko gave the man a bitter smile.

* * *

><p>Red adjusted his glove and stepped back a little, "<em>Have I been losing my touch?<em>"

This was Cheren and Red's final battle before meeting the renowned Battle Subway Bosses, Ingo and Emmet.

Unfortunately, his almighty Charizard went down first, so his Lapras took over.

Cheren's Gigalith was still going strong, and luckily—for him—the opponents both had an electric type.

"Gigalith, earthquake," Cheren commanded; the rock-type Pokémon did as told and slammed its legs to the surface of the rattling subway.

Red gripped on the iron bars along with Cheren to hold them in place; the electric Pokémon were knocked out while Red's Lapras didn't seem to be effected.

The four trainers heard a ding and the rattling of the subway seemed to have quieted down as the conductor gave the challengers their results, "_Rich Boy Robert and Ace Trainer Luna are unable to battle—Trainer Red and Trainer Cheren wins._"

Cheren snapped his fingers while Red wiped a bead of sweat off his forehead.

"Congrats, you two made it this far," the female Ace Trainer said as she sat on one of undamaged seats to rest her legs, "do your best on defeating Ingo and Emmet, and don't get too depressed if you two don't—those two are undefeatable!"

The underground train came to a halt to remove the defeated trainers. The sulking Rich Boy didn't acknowledge their presence and stepped off right away while the Ace smiled and waved cheerfully.

"We should heal up our team before moving forward," these words were the first words that Red ever said that was directed towards Cheren.

The navy-haired trainer blushed and nodded, "O-Of course, M-Mr. Red…!"

* * *

><p>Both Touya and Bianca came out from the theatre; Touya was sniffling and hiccupping while Bianca held on to him tightly.<p>

"I-It's such a beautiful movie!" Touya exclaimed as he wiped his running nose with the back of his hand, "I-I mean…T-The Lillipup—s-she…She truly loved the Ducklette!"

Bianca offered the male a handkerchief, "Oh I know Touya…I know."

"A-And the Ducklette evolved back into his true form a gorgeous S-Swanna!"

Bianca nodded once again and shushed him, "Hey Touya, where's N?"

Touya's nose detached from the handkerchief and looked around the busy theatre; he started crying again, "First I watch a beautiful movie, now I'm going to get killed by Touko!"

* * *

><p>"<em>Herr<em> Cheren, it seems like you have grown quite a lot since the last time you challenged us…" Ingo informed, the Subway Boss's Klinklang fainted, which only left Garbodor.

"And last time he was with _Frau_ Touko~" Emmet cheered; the Boss clad in white jumped up on one of the seats and commanded Galvantula for an attack.

"That was two years ago, Mr. Ingo and Mr. Emmet—I'm sure both Touko and I have grown since then…" Cheren said as his Pokémon dodged Emmet's attack.

The four men only had one Pokémon left; for the Bosses it was Garbodor and Galvantula, for Cheren it was his Emboar, and Red only had Lapras left.

"It seems like you've gotten a different partner too, _ja_?" the two brothers asked.

Cheren shook his head and adjusted his glasses, "No, I haven't replaced Touko; Mr. Red is just filling in—Emboar Flare Blitz on Galvantula!"

The fire-type's body became engulfed in bright flames, then it charged towards the bug Pokémon and slammed into it; Emboar came back to its owner and breathed in heavily.

"Good job, Emboar, you did a lot of damage."

"_Garbodor, Focus Blast auf Lapras,_" Ingo ordered in German; the hit directly hit Lapras.

Red frowned, "Lapras, can you go on?"

Lapras nodded, "…Alright then, use Psychic on Garbodor."

The water-type stared straight towards the poison-type; the giant Pokémon was beginning to be surrounded by a veil of ominous purple light and shifted towards the other side of the cart.

But Garbodor was quickly snapped out of the power and attacked Lapras once again with Focus Blast, which knocked Red's team out.

Red shook his head in disappointment and lowered his hat.

Cheren stared at the defeated spirit of Red, and somehow, Cheren became determined to win this battle, "Emboar, no matter what…We _will_ win this."

* * *

><p>N strolled around the city; he's never wondering around any city before—his mission was to defeat the Gym Leaders and move on to the next town or city as fast as he could, but this city contained one of the biggest memories.<p>

He stepped through the big gates of the southern part of the city.

It was around this time—around sunset—that he had rode Nimbasa's Ferris Wheels with Touko. He closed his eyes and let his memories take him.

* * *

><p><em>It was autumn and the Shadow Triad had told N that Touko would be arriving in the city, this information caused N to jump with excitement.<em>

_As Touko came charging through the colorful gates, her gaze changed dramatically; she stopped and N walked closer to her._

"_You're looking for Team Plasma, right? I think they're at the Amusement Park, come with me," N grabbed her wrist and dragged her towards the destination._

_N's brows furrowed when he didn't see the sinister gang, "Hm…Touko, let's go on the Ferris wheel to get a better look. I love Ferris wheels. The circular motion…The mechanics…They're like collections of elegant formulas."_

_Again, without her consent, he dragged her into the Ferris wheel._

_They sat in the slow moving ride; Touko's beautiful blue eyes stared down at the ground, hoping to find Team Plasma._

_But setting sky quickly turned into a dark and starry night sky._

"_Did you bring me here…Just so we could be alone and talk?" her head was now resting on the glass._

"_Yes."_

"_Well shoot."_

_N took a deep breath—one part of him desperately wanted to tell her his true identity, while the other forced him not to, "First, I must tell you…I am the king of Team Plasma."_

"_Wait, stop—just stop." Touko's position drastically changed, her relaxed and slouched back was now fully erect and filled with justice, "You couldn't tell me this earlier _before_ I got into this Ferris wheel with you? I-I got in a Ferris wheel with the freaking King of Team Plasma—a criminal!"_

_N sighed and pressed a finger on to the furious girl's lips, "We are not criminals; Ghetsis asked me to work with him to save the Pokémon."_

_A fist formed on the glass of the cart, Touko's brows stitched together._

"She doesn't seem very happy—I wonder why?_" he thought. He took his finger off the girl's lips and leaned back into his seat and changed the subject, "I wonder how many Pokémon exist in this world…"_

_After they reached the ground Plasma grunts interrupted they're peaceful talk; the two grunts forced N to fight Touko and she won._

* * *

><p>N smiled and opened his eyes back up again; Touko was a very strong opponent, but he found himself feeling foolish since he believed in Ghetsis' lies.<p>

"…N? Where are Touya and Bianca?"

It was Touko.

"Frankly speaking, I don't really know…"

Touko sighed and rubbed her neck, "Were you taking a nap just now?"

N shook his head, "Just thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

N stared at the sky, "Touko," he stood up and offered her his hand, "Let's go on the Ferris wheel."

Unlike two years ago, she didn't seem reluctant on going; instead, she blushed, "Sure…"

* * *

><p>Cheren's smile was filled with pride as he and Red finally stepped out of the building.<p>

"I sense that _someone_ beat the Subway Bosses~"

Cheren's smile was wiped off and was replaced with his usual poker-face, "That's right Touya, how was the play?"

Touya shrugged, "It's alright, I guess."

Bianca giggled, "You cried through the whole thing!"

The brunette looked at Bianca with shock, "B-Bianca—you _promised_!"

"Where's Touko?" the blond girl asked Cheren and Red.

Red looked away and Cheren shrugged, "We split up; she said she was going to Anville Town for something—where's N?"

Bianca looked away sheepishly and Touya suspiciously whistled.

"How troublesome," their bespectacled friend's hands rested on his hips, "we lost him."

"That's why we have to search for him!"

"Can't we just leave him here?"

"Don't be so rude, Cheren," Bianca scolded.

"…It's just a suggestion…"

* * *

><p><strong>~AFTER WORD~<strong>

_Ingo and Emmet—HO MAI GOD, FINALLY! (This took me four dam, long hours to write!)_

_Guys, I updated long, LOONG chapter—heh!_

_Let's just hope that this site will actually let me upload it this time, since I can't break this chapter in half. Well, maybe I can, but it'll just mess everything up, man._

_Pokémon Black and White 2 *cries* and it's coming out so soon! I don't even have any money to buy it…! W-Why am I so lazy? I can't I get paid to write fanfictions that I have no idea on how to end? ;A;_

_CIAO~_


	16. Chapter 16: Searching

**Title: **Touko plus N equals Red?

**Summary: **It's been a few years since Touko foiled Team Plasma's plans. She finally becomes the Champion of Unova; even though she isn't over N why does she keep thinking about a new guy named Red?

**Rating:** T

**~CHAPTER SIXTEEN~**

Touya ordered the three people to split in groups of two.

One group consisted of Bianca and him, while the other group included Cheren and Red.

"We'll go to the north side of the city," Touya said, "and you guys search the south side; let's call each other if we see N, got it?"

"Well _you're_ unusually bossy this time of the day…" Cheren snorted.

"I have to be—if I don't find N, Touko's seriously going to bust my ass!"

Cheren rolled his eyes, "Fine, let's split."

* * *

><p>Touko's posture was exactly the same two years ago.<p>

Her head rested on the cool glass of the machine, her blue eyes stared down at the scenery below, and both her hands were neatly resting on her lap.

They were both in nostalgia as the starry sky covered the orange one.

Touko closed her eyes and breathed out; her hand crawled up to it and with her finger, drew a small heart. "You know, it's strange how the scenery now, is the same from two years ago…"

N stared at her and nodded; he also leaned his head towards the glass, "I bet you think I'm a fool…For believing in Father, that is."

Touko grimaced, the word 'Father' coming from N's lips _really_ brought her mood down.

"No."

The young woman's answer shocked N, "You're _not_ a fool—he manipulated you—when you're being manipulated, you're _supposed_ to think that the manipulator is doing something good. And don't call such a monster like Ghetsis you're 'father'." The last sentence was hard and firm, "Don't you dare."

N shook his head, "No matter what you say Ghetsis will always—"

Touko's palm pressed down on N's lips, "No, do _not_ finish that sentence…Or else." She felt a smile under her hand after the empty threat.

N raised his hand.

* * *

><p>Cheren asked numerous people if they had seen a tall, green-haired man around here, and without any success in the Poké Center or anywhere else, they headed to Nimbasa City's Amusement Park.<p>

Red quickly stopped and stared at the moving Ferris wheel; his rouge eyes squinted with intense focus.

"Do you see anything, Mr. Red?"

The Kanto trainer pointed straight up at the Ferris wheel cart standing straight up at the beautiful night sky, "There," he said, a smile crossed Red's face.

Cheren, too, squinted hard at the cart; he spotted N and another person—wavy, brown, pony-tail, blue eyes…It was…Touko; she was kneeling on the floor of the cart while N stroked her hair.

Red glanced over at Cheren, whose face was paled and filled with shock, he felt guilty about the small smile that escaped his stoic personality and wiped it off.

"You like her, don't you?" Red asked in a steady voice, he stuffed his hands in his jean pockets.

Cheren didn't answer; he only looked up.

He continued to stare, and his eyes didn't look away…Why was he torturing himself like this?

The Ferris wheel was on its last turn; Cheren followed the cart with his eyes, waiting for the two to come down.

Before Touko actually stepped off, she was dragged along by her childhood friend.

"It's late," Cheren stated coldly, "we have to go." His blue shoes squeaked with every stomp.

"Cheren, it's not even ten yet—Cheren!" she slapped off his hand, "What's wrong? Did you not beat the Subway Bosses?"

He stopped walking when he reached the city's gates, "No, we won."

A sigh of relief was let out; Touko walked towards Cheren and stepped in front of him, "Then what's wrong?"

The male stared down at her—onyx eyes connected with cerulean ones; he leaned closer to her face with his furrowed eyebrows and a tiny blush.

His hand gripped onto the back of her head and buried it in his shoulders.

* * *

><p><strong>~AFTER WORD~<strong>

_HOO BOY, DRAMA._

_Oh yeah, the reason why Ingo and Emmet speaks German in this is because of my head cannon—my head cannon for them is that they're German (it's also influenced by a fan-comic)._

_Damn love-triangles…Why?_

_Summer break…Yay—let's all pray that inspiration comes to me!_

_CIAO~_


	17. Chapter 17: Interruptions

**Title: **Touko plus N equals Red?

**Summary: **It's been a few years since Touko foiled Team Plasma's plans. She finally becomes the Champion of Unova; even though she isn't over N why does she keep thinking about a new guy named Red?

**Rating:** T

**~CHAPTER SEVENTEEN~**

Cheren held onto Touko and inhaled her scent. He clenched his eyes shut, "_Oh god,_" he thought.

"Cheren—"

"Touko, you can't fall for him—he broke your heart and left you…"

"He didn't—"

"Touko…Please…"  
>"<em>Notice me<em>," he wished. To his dismay, N popped up out of nowhere.

N's face turned red with both embarrassment and jealousy, "Touko, a-am I interrupting something?"

The brunette pushed her friend away—Cheren growled at her brute strength, "No…I'm sorry Cheren; l-let's go, it's getting late…"

Cheren groaned to himself and rolled his eyes and smacked his forehead with his palm. "_Nice going Cheren—seriously, good one…!_" he scolded himself, sometimes Cheren was a bigger jerk to himself than anyone else…

* * *

><p>"Cheren, you <em>told <em>her?"

He didn't answer which caused Touya to fall back in an exaggerated manner and flung his arms and legs up in the air when his back hit the floor of Cheren's room.

"Don't get too excited, Touya—I just told her not to get to close with that guy!"

Touya's big smile dropped and he went back to sitting, "Man, you are _such_ a kill-joy—if you would've obediently said 'yes' then I would've teased you the whole night! So what, you told Touko not to be too friendly with N and then what?"

Cheren's expression darkened, "Then…She walked away…With _him_."

"Man, that's gotta suck!"

"You don't need to comment on everything, Touya—" Cheren adjusted his glasses, "wait, tell me, why and _how_ did you get here?"

Touya scratched his uncovered forehead, "Well, I live next to you, and I also climbed through your window—you should _really_ lock that!"

Cheren sighed, "Touya, this isn't the first time you have done this; I thought I taught you about 'privacy'!"

"'Privacy', must have zoned out on _that _one," he laughed.

Cheren rolled his eyes and checked his navy blue hair, "I swear—you're making me age prematurely, Touya…"

* * *

><p>"—and he <em>tells<em> me what to do; he basically just told me to not hang out with N! What is he, my mom?" Touko shouted as she stuffed two Mareep Cream Puffs in her mouth.

"Touko, you should chew slower, or you'll choke," Bianca warned her, "but Cheren _does_ have a point…"

The Champion of Unova stopped chewing instantly and glared at her blond friend, "Whose side are you on, Bianca?"

"I'm not on anyone's side, Touko—I just think that Cheren has a good point…"

Touko lifted a brow and waited for Bianca to continue.

"I mean, since N left a few years ago, you were a little different. Like, you hardly ever came home and I heard that a lot of people saw you spacing out by the Ferris wheel in Nimbasa." Bianca quickly explained.

Touko opened her mouth to ask her a question, but spat out some crumbs by doing so; Bianca still understood her question, "I know you don't usually come home from your journeys, after N's disappearance and Team Plasma's disbandment, you went to find the Sages, right?"

Touko nodded, and Bianca continued, "But after you found all the Sages, you didn't really come home…Your mother kept on counting the days when you were gone. You were gone so much that she had no choice but to call your father over from Johto."

Bianca walked over to her window and stared at N's current residence—Touya's house, "Ever since N came back, you've been smiling more…" Bianca then giggled, "…Touko, you also started to regain you huge, gluttonous, appetite!"

Touko stared at her eighth Cream Puff and set it back down on the plate, "I-I was on a diet back then!"

The Champion's stubbornness caused the blond young woman to shake her head, "Touko, why can't you admit that you were heart-broken?"

Touko yanked an Oshawott pillow off Bianca's bead started to squeeze it and glared at a wall, "Admitting my feelings would mean that Cheren would win!"

* * *

><p><strong>~AFTER WORD~<strong>

_I feel like writing about Green and Red's interactions with each other…And I haven't updated in a while—GO PROCRASTINATION!_

_Why do I keep writing short chapters? ;w;_

_CIAO~_


	18. Chapter 18: Feelings

**Title: **Touko plus N equals Red?

**Summary: **It's been a few years since Touko foiled Team Plasma's plans. She finally becomes the Champion of Unova; even though she isn't over N why does she keep thinking about a new guy named Red?

**Rating:** T

**~CHAPTER EIGHTEEN~**

"Welcome to my home, people!" Touya exclaimed as soon as he a knock on his door.

Cheren, Touko, and Bianca were his visitors; they stood in front of him and stared at his happy face.

The black-haired male peered into his house, "Touya, this isn't much of a party…Including us, there's only six people…"

Touya shook his head, "No, I never said this would be a party! Now c'mon, let's have fun!" He grabbed Bianca's hand and skipped into his house, leaving Cheren and Touko outside his home.

"T-Touko, _why_ did Touya suddenly want to throw this 'party'?"

"Don't you remember? He said something about forming a stronger bond of friendship…" the girl answered with a hint of irritation in her voice.

_Now_ he remembered…

* * *

><p><em>It was a few days after N took Touko to the Ferris wheel; during those days, it was tense between Touko and Cheren.<em>

_Cheren would often try to apologize, but because of Touko's stubbornness and hot-headedness, she'd ignore her friend._

_Like anybody, both Touya and Bianca were getting tired of their small and silent fight—especially Touya._

_Touko ran into the café to their usual spot, "Hey guys, sorry for being here late, I had to cheer someone up after the battle since they were crying—" she stopped running and glared at Cheren, "—just remembered that I had another battle, see ya—!"_

"_Oh no you don't," Touya quickly gripped on the girl's wrist tightly, "I have to tell you guys something."_

_She rolled her eyes, "Make it quick."_

_He cleared his throat and made himself look professional, "Two days from now, I will be having a get-together to bring us closer! That is all!"_

"_Is that all?"_

_Touya nodded, "Tell your mom to cook us something if she can!"_

"_Mom's a mom, not a cook."_

"_Just a simple dish would be fine!"_

* * *

><p>Cheren sighed at the flashback and looked over at Touko who was holding a plate, "So, what did your mother make?"<p>

"Nothing that concerns _you_," she answered coldly and entered the house first with a scowl.

* * *

><p>"Touko," N greeted happily; he ran towards her and held her tightly.<p>

"N, stop, you might ruin the food!" she pushed him back and stared at the little snack her mother made for the little event.

N pouted, "But I want to hug you!"

Touko blushed, "L-Later! I have to put this somewhere, first!" She rushed toward the empty table and quickly set the plate down.

It was a good thing Touya lived in a big house; otherwise, it would be super embarrassing to let others see her blushing…

She heard a feminine giggle.

It was Bianca skipping towards her, "I saw that~"

"Bianca, don't do that—EVER!"

Bianca giggled once more and lifted the tin foil off the plate which was filled with brownies. "I see you haven't made up with Cheren yet."

"Don't talk about him."

Touko popped a brownie in her mouth and chewed on the snack violently, "Just hearing someone _speak_ that name boils my blood."

"Well _that's_ not very nice," Touya said behind her; he swiped the new brownie from her hand and swallowed it. He licked the crumbs off his fingers before continuing, "Just quit being stubborn, Touko. He shouldn't be the one apologizing to you—you should be the one apologizing to him."

"Give me one reason why I should apologize to that jerk?"

Touya took another piece of the chocolate desert, "He's one of your best friends."

She frowned, "Stop eating the brownies!"

"No," he picked up another piece and grabbed the two girls' hands, "now come out from the kitchen we're going to play a game."

* * *

><p>"No, we are<em> not<em> playing a game like that.

Touya stuck his lips out, "You're no fun Cheren~"

The two quickly started to yell at one another from either side of the crowded sofa.

"It's an indecent game, Touya."

"Indecent things are fun, Cherry-pie!"

"Are you sure you're older than us?"

Touya game him a victory sign.

Both Red and Touko were sandwiched between the two arguers; Red stared at the flimsy piece of paper. "_I've seen people play this game in Kanto before…_" and stuck it on his mouth; he began to stare at the girl next to him.

"C'mon," Touya whined, "this game's really popular in Kanto and Johto! And it's not like we're actually going to kiss, our lips our blocked by the paper! Just like that—whoa."

The two Champions grabbed onto each other; Red pulled grabbed onto Touko's back, while Touko pulled Red in by his neck.

Cheren's face became flushed even more at the sight of the two, Bianca and Touya chuckled (mostly because of Cheren's reaction), and N stared blankly at the two players.

They finally broke the indirect contact.

Now Touko had the flimsy and wet piece of paper stuck to her lips; she eventually peeled it off and smiled.

"I win," she shouted victoriously.

Red ruined her victory by a shake of his head, "Now pass it."

Her cheeks puffed up as she glared at the bespectacled person next to her. "Bianca, switch!"

Touya held the blond back quickly, "No, she's mine…_MINE_."

* * *

><p>The day quickly shifted to a breezy night and the small party came to an end.<p>

Before Touko could leave, N snatched her and held onto the girl tightly; he rubbed his face into her wavy ponytail.

"You're hair's fluffy like a Whimsicott's coat," he commented and giggled softly.

She covered her heated face, "Thanks…I guess…"

Cheren stepped in front of the two. "Touko, I need to talk to you."

Her sheepish smile disappeared, "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"It's important."

His tone of voice softened and Touko knew why. Her hard gaze on him disappeared and stood up.

"Sorry N, this looks important."

Her friend led her out and with one last breath, he was also out the door.

* * *

><p>N stared down at the two.<p>

"_They've been standing like that for an hour now—what was going on down there? Why did he step on his spectacles? Why do I keep feeling this way?_"

His hands rested on his stomach and stomped his feet on the floor—he felt this icky feeling again.

First, it was in Nimbasa City when Touko's friend took her away, next it came when he saw Red and Touko playing that game, and now it came back.

"What are you doing?"

N turned around at the sound of Red's voice. "Just watching those two…"

Red nodded and stood next to N, "You seem uncomfortable."

"Red, can you see Touko and her friend down there?"

Red irises squinted down at the two figures—he was pretty sure those two were the right people…

"Red, why do I feel this way? When I see Touko with someone else, I feel…Mad."

The Kanto champion lifted a brow.

"For example: when Touko was taken away by her friend during that time in Nimbasa and-and when you and Touko were playing that game. I feel icky and unpleasant when I think back to those times…"

Red noticed N's hands tighten on his shirt; he slowly nodded.

"N, you like Touko."

"Of course I do—she's my best friend!"

"No; more than that."

The confused man tilted his head, "'More than that'? You mean as a Mom?"

The stoic young man pinched the bridge of his nose. "Not like that…"

How does Red explain to a naïve 20 year-old man about love in a way that _he_ can understand?

"L-Like when a Pokémon uses Attract to an opponent—"

N gasped in horror, "So Touko was attacking me?"

"No."

* * *

><p><strong>~AFTER WORD~<strong>

_Cheren and Touko's talk will be shown in the next chapter!_

_The Paper Kissing game is like the Card Kissing game._

_In the game, you put a piece of paper on your mouth and pass it with the players of the game. It's pretty funny if it's same gendered—especially if it's played by 2PM and 2AM—go type it in on YouTube, pretty hilarious. *cough*And it's loaded with fanservice*cough* _

_NOTE: Red says that the game is '__pretty popular in Kanto'; I wrote that because it used to be (?) popular in Asia (mainly South Korea), and the regions: Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh's basically like Japan in the Pokémon Universe, while Unova is like NYC (or inspired by...I don't quite remember...)_

_I watched __**'Brave'**__ a week ago…I was tearing up throughout the whole movie because Merida and her mom's relationship kind of described me and my mom's relationship. Around the end I literally started to cry—it's lucky the theatre's dark! I wanted to hug my mom and tell her that I loved her, but I was too embarrassed since we were still in the theatre…Even at home I'm embarrassed to do that._

_Anyways: the ending of this series is probably going to be Black and White 2 based—hope that didn't spoil anything! Now I know how it's going this series is going to end~ I just have to work on development and other stuff._

_CIAO~_


	19. Chapter 19: Confession

**Title: **Touko plus N equals Red?

**Summary: **It's been a few years since Touko foiled Team Plasma's plans. She finally becomes the Champion of Unova; even though she isn't over N why does she keep thinking about a new guy named Red?

**Rating:** T

**~CHAPTER NINETEEN~**

Cheren kicked a pebble on the ground, wondering if he should really say it.

"So," Touko's voice started to fill with impatience; she placed her hands on her hips and kicked away Cheren's pebble. "What did you want to tell me? It's important, right; then you should say it now—while the two of us are alone."

He felt the rims of his glasses, "If…Touko, if I—_if_ I tell you that I…Well…Truthfully, I—"

His hands shook as he slipped off his glasses.

"Cheren, you're shaking, and you're so red—"

"I like you, Touko."

He said it.

He _finally_ said it—the words that lingered on his tongue ever since they met.

But now, he knew that he didn't have a chance. The outcome of the confession won't be the same as it would have been three years ago.

"I always have."

His glasses slipped out of his clammy hand and were now fell in the dirt.

"I know your feelings aren't the same as mine…"

His throat tightened and forced back his tears. Cheren's thin lips formed a sullen smile—he was such a coward—he had all this time to confess his feelings for Touko, but he was afraid of the answer.

Now, when Touko's about to be taken away by some random guy, he confesses.

"…B-But I won't give up on you, Touko."

He stepped closer to her with a determined face, "I'll try my best, so you'll feel the same way about me."

"Cheren, you just—"

"I know that I stepped on my glasses, but it doesn't matter. I'll stop being such a coward." His hands slowly slid down to Touko's hands and firmly held them, "Tomorrow, come to Aspertia City's Gym, so that you'll fall for me."

After Touko's slow blinks, he grinned proudly and stroked her hair, "Make sure you bring N, so he can see who he's competing against!"

The recent confessor walked to his home which left Touko to stand by Touya's house alone.

* * *

><p>She stared at the confident stature of Cheren, who had just confessed to her.<p>

Her _best friend_ had just confessed to her…

"What just happened?" she slapped both her cheeks and took short, quick breaths.

She staggered to her home and held onto the door knob only to be confused by something else.

"There's a _Gym_ in Aspertia City?"

* * *

><p>"Yes, Mr. Guide, I'll start tomorrow," Cheren said to his Xtransceiver. He looked over to his parents, who were both listening carefully.<p>

"_Are you sure it'll be alright? It's fine train a little more…_"

"No, it's fine—I'm prepared to be one."

The man on the other line nodded, "_Alright, I'll open it up tomorrow ASAP. I look forward to working with you Cheren._"

"I look forward to working with you too, Mr. Guide. We hope you have a good night, and I'll see you tomorrow," the two signed off.

Cheren started to walk up to his room when his mother spoke.

"Are you sure, you're ready for this? Aspertia's far away from here—both you and Unfezant will be exhausted if you go back and forth everyday…"

"That's why I'm living there, Mother. I'm no longer a child—if you trust me, then you'll let me go. I'll see you in the morning, good night." He continued to walk upstairs and prepared to pack.

"You should let him go, Honey," Cheren's father said, "it's his life, and we should support our only son."

His mother's face showed displeasure; she crossed her legs and uncrossed them, "I don't know…"

His father's hands slid down to his wife's hand, "Trust him—after all, he's our son."

* * *

><p><strong>~AFTER WORD~<strong>

_It's finally raining where I live~ Yay!_

_In this After Word—I want to say that this series is coming to an end. _

_I might write a sequel to this…_

…_But…_

…_Truthfully, I really don't know who Touko will end up with N, Cheren, Red (even though he really hasn't had much time with Touko…), or someone else—she might not end up with anyone at all._

_Next chapter will probably have a guest appearance from Hue and/or Kyouhei._

_CIAO~_

_P.S.: Sorry for the useless A/N..._


	20. Chapter 20: Take Off!

**Title: **Touko plus N equals Red?

**Summary: **It's been a few years since Touko foiled Team Plasma's plans. She finally becomes the Champion of Unova; even though she isn't over N why does she keep thinking about a new guy named Red?

**Rating:** T

**~CHAPTER TWENTY~**

Outside the Aspertia's Gym stood a gray-haired man wearing a pair of shades and a relaxed smile. "Glad you're here so early, Cheren," the man said and uncrossed his arms.

"Yes, I needed to put my luggage in my new home, Mr. Guide."

Mr. Guide smiled and helped Cheren with his luggage; with his free hands, Mr. Guide rummaged through his khaki pants and showed the new Gym Leader the keys to his Gym.

The ebony-haired young man took the keys eagerly and unlocked the place. He opened the door and a gush of air whooshed out.

"…"

"Is something wrong, Cheren?"

"…"

"…"

"…This is a Trainer's School…"

* * *

><p>A knock rapped on Touya's door.<p>

Touko stood outside his entrance way and waited for someone to open it, then she knocked again. Checking her watch and tapping it, she noticed that five minutes have flown – why wasn't anyone answering?!

She bent down and lifted the front edge of Touya's doormat and smiled. He was _too_ simple whenever it came to hiding stuff. Shoving the key in the door she opened it and ransacked each room of the house to find N.

Touko then followed the trail of snoring and a creak of a bed and busted the door down, "WE NEED TO GO – TOUYA, WHERE'S N?!"

A figure twitched on his bed while Touya snored away on the floor. "Yes, I'd love more cake…" Touya mumbled and continued to snore. His right leg hiked up on the edge of his bed and his left arm smacked the wooden floor. "Jun, you idiot," he mumbled again, "stop being so—!"

"Tell me where N is, Touya," the girl commanded as she leaped on Touya's torso.

Touya's face changed to a suffocating shade of blue and coughed. "No, my caaaake!" he whined as his hands and body parted ways from the floor. "Touko," he shouted, "you just made me miss cake!" He rubbed his eyes and blinked, "Wait, Touko – what are you doing _here?!_"

He pushed the girl away and covered his body, "Y-You're not here to kill me, right? I-I mean I've teased you, but it's just because you're like my little sister and—"

"Touya," she rubbed her sore bottom, "I'm not here to kill you…"

"Phew!"

"…Not yet anyways," she finished, giving him a deathly glare from her blue eyes. She stuck her tongue out and laughed, "Nah, I'm kidding. I'm actually looking for N."

Touya shot her a sleepy glare and scratched his head, "Why are you looking for N and waking me up in the process?"

"It's not like I know where he sleeps."

"You suure~?" his usual teasing tone returned as he waggled his thick brows.

"On second thought, I'm here to kill you."

* * *

><p>Mr. Guide laughed and patted Cheren's head, "I thought the league told you about your Gym!" The older man led the newbie Gym Leader to a giant door way back in the main classroom of the Trainer's School. He motioned Cheren to open the door; he followed and slowly opened the door.<p>

His blue eyes instinctively closed due to the bright light flashing from the other side and carefully stepped out. "…Wow…" he gasped out.

"Yep, a true masterpiece – if I do say so myself," Mr. Guide proudly added.

Cheren stared at the large post with wonder before speaking. "That's right. I always forget that you're the one that manages the Gyms behind the curtains…Thank you for taking your time out for this Gym, Mr. Guide."

"Don't hesitate to call me, Cylde, Cheren." He heaved up Cheren's luggage back to his arms, "Now, we should probably get your new home ready before a challenger comes here!"

"Yes, we should."

"And Cheren, what happened to your glasses?"

Cheren blinked and remembered the empty feeling he had across his nose. His fingers gently felt the bridge and smiled, "I decided to change myself."

Clyde curiously raised a brow as he followed the Gym Leader to his new home.

* * *

><p>"Did you want to see some action too, Red?" Touko asked, releasing her Braviary from his Pokéball.<p>

Red nodded and stared at the gallant bird Pokémon standing in front of him, flapping his wings to show them off. Red blinked and waited for Touko's invitation to hop on the Pokémon.

N gently sat on the Pokémon's wide back and motioned Red to sit behind him; the silent trainer obeyed while Touko plopped herself in the front seat. "Everyone on board?" she asked staring back at the two men with a smile.

N smiled back with a feint blush, "Yes we are!"

"Hm!" Touko pointed her finger to the distant sky, "Braviary, fly us to Aspertia City!"

The Pokémon squawked loudly and took off.

"Hold on tight," his owner exclaimed, grabbing on to her Pokémon's beige feathers.

* * *

><p><strong>~AFTER WORD~<strong>

_I'm finally back from my vacation! Galveston is seriously hot, it made where I actually live feel like spring/ early fall! As I write this – Friday, August 10, 2012 – my internet connection was lost because supposedly a squirrel gnawed on the line and broke it. Guys, i-is that even possible?!_

_Okay, I lied—Hue and Kyohei will come up in the next chapter._

_I PROMISE._

_CIAO~_


End file.
